Until I Heard You Sing
by LiquifiedStars
Summary: Adrien had always been very sure of his feelings for Ladybug, but a lack of akuma attacks coupled with a patrol hiatus has him seeing less of the spotted heroine and more of his sweet and clumsy classmate Marinette. Meanwhile Adrien and Chloe are set to sing a duet at the up coming Charity Auction, but when Chloe gets sick, Marinette is roped in by Alya to replace her at rehersals.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is dedicated to my eldest daughter, who introduced me to the Miraculous Fandom and my husband, Adrian, who is my very own Chat Noir (puns and all)**_

Marinette skipped into class without a hint of the previous late night in her twinkling bluebell eyes. It wasn't like her to be early to school, but her head was swirling with excitement. Laying her sketchbook out in front of her, she lost herself with adding finishing touches to the design she had begun the night before. Even if she wasn't going to be wearing the dress herself, she still desperately wanted to win the contest.

It had been announced that Mayor Bourgeois was going to be hosting a charity auction event in the ballroom of Le Grand Paris Hotel with the event being partnered by _Gabriel_. The night would consist of musical interludes from famous stage productions in between the auctioned items. The centerpiece of the show was going to be a duet performed by Adrien and Chloe. While that made Marinette cringe slightly inside, she was determined that her dress would take centre stage on the night. As part of the charity event, a student design would be worn by Chloe and then auctioned off, with the design being chosen by Gabriel Agreste himself.

Marinette was so focused on her work, she didn't hear the clatter and chatter of the other students as they began filing into the room. Most of the lycée class was involved in the event and it was going to be the highlight of the spring break.

"Hey girl, what brought you in so early, did a certain blonde model have an early photoshoot today?" Alya slid in beside Marinette taking a peak over her shoulder as Marinette rolled her eyes at her. "Is that your design for the competition?"

Marinette nodded as she turned her sketchbook for Alya to see. Nino slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder and let out a low whistle. The dress was in three layers in an egg shell pink. To the left hand side was a butterfly motif to represent the _Gabriel_ brand and a delicate floral design throughout. The top of the dress was off the shoulder with a long sleeve that came down slightly over the hands. It was elegant and sophisticated and Marinette hoped it would be enough to impress Mr. Agreste.

"Wow Marinette, that is stunning! You have to win for sure!" Marinette turned her head to see a familiar pair of green eyes shining back at her. Despite herself, she could feel a blush growing over her face at the compliment and the genuine look of amazement in his face.

"Th..thanks Adrien." She could seriously kick herself for stuttering. Over the last two years she had gotten so much better with the stuttering and verbal diarrhea she had suffered from when around Adrien. The first year she knew him, she could hardly make a coherent sentence. It was embarrassing to say the least. She had made a conscience decision that despite still having a crush on the model, she would rather have his friendship then alienate herself away with her more bizarre behaviours. Alya was a huge help in that endeavour by enlisting Nino to make sure Adrien and Marinette had opportunities to be included in group outings like going to the movies and lunchtime shenanigans, innocently hanging out with their best friends. While they were rarely alone, the chance to just be a real friend to Adrien brought with it a lot more happiness to Marinette then chasing her tail as she had done as a 14 year old. She had gotten to see a side of him she hadn't really known before, a funny and goofy side, that she had to admit just made her crush on him even more. Marinette knew though that she had made the right decision and having Adrien's friendship meant the world to her.

Soon other classmates began clamouring around to admire Marinette's sketch, all agreeing that she should win and reaffirming to her how talented she was. Adrien could see the pride in her eyes at how much her friends thought of her work. It reminded him of the twinkle he would see in Ladybug's eyes when she defeated a difficult akuma, or figured out the cryptic clues of her Lucky Charm. He wondered how she was. It had been weeks since he had seen her. His thoughts were brought back by an unmistakable shrill and two yellow clad arms wrapped around his neck.

"Adrikins! Isn't this the most exciting thing you have ever done? You and me singing a duet. I knew all those years of private singing lessons would pay off one day." Before Adrien had a chance to respond, Chloe had moved her attention over to Marinette.

"Is that my dress Dupain-Cheng?" She asked as she swung the sketchbook around.

"It's my design for it." Marinette responded. "I'd have to win the competition first."

Chloe eyed the dress for a moment before looking back at Marinette. "I have a special request to be put on the dress, I will tell you about it later. Since it is being auctioned off, it should include something more personal of the wearer don't you think?" She finished off with a flick of her hair.

" Well, yeah I'm sure I can do that. But like I said, it would have to win first." Chloe gave a dismissive wave.

"Don't be ridiculous Marinette. I know Adrien's father well enough that he will be all over that dress. Come Sabrina, we need to talk shoes." Chloe turned with a dramatic flair, her high blonde ponytail flying, as Sabrina followed her to their seats.

Marinette was still confused by Chloe actually being nice to her, but like many changes over the last few years, Chloe seemed to have matured somewhat. Perhaps it was because she was a part time heroine or maybe her admiration for Ladybug that made her want to be a better person. Perhaps it was Adrien's calming influence around her, or that her mother was around more. Whatever it was, it made Chloe one less thing Marinette had to worry about, especially with Lila back in the class again.

"How pathetic." Marinette heard under someone's breath. She caught the jealous look in Lila's eyes as she entered the room behind the other students. A look that was not lost on Adrien, who also hear her comment. Lila had been gone most of the previous school year due to her mother's diplomatic commitments overseas and Marinette couldn't help the disappointment she felt when she saw her back for the last year of school. Lila knew that Marinette saw through her, and she hated her for it.

Before Lila had a chance to get involved in the conversation, Miss Bustier entered the class and the students dispersed back to their desks. Marinette looked down at her design and let out a deflated sigh. Maybe the dress wasn't good enough? Her mind started to ponder whether she should really enter the contest or not when a warm hand began patting hers.

"Don't worry about Lila, you know you've got this." She looked up to see Adrien's reassuring smile followed by a cheeky wink as he turned back around. For a moment it almost looked like a certain black cat she knew. She didn't like to admit it, but she kind of missed his lame puns and flirty ways.

"Alright class." Miss Bustier announced clapping her hands and bringing the class to attention. "I know you are all very excited for the charity auction and everyone's roles have been delegated. We still have about 4 weeks before the event, and I know many of you are well into preparations, but there is still plenty of school work that needs to be done before spring break. If you can all get out your history books and turn to page 56."

Adrien lent down over his backpack, carefully trying not to wake up Plagg as he got his book out. Greedy little sod had already eaten most of his cheese and was now passed out in a food coma. Smiling to himself he put the bag back down and opened his textbook, but his thoughts were not on the lesson, rather on the bluenette sitting behind him. It really bothered him that anyone would think badly of Marinette the way Lila clearly did. Marinette was such a sweet and kind girl, and had been a really good friend to him. One of the first he made when he started school.

Despite their friendship being better than it had been after they first met, Adrien still felt there was so much about her he didn't know. He wanted to know and it surprised him how important that was to him. As much as he loved Alya and Nino, they would often become quite wrapped up in each other. He didn't necessarily mind, it meant he and Marinette could spend more time together, but sometimes he just wished he could spend time with just Marinette on their own. _Maybe she doesn't want to spend time alone with me, _he thought. Maybe she felt more comfortable being around him in a group? She didn't seem as nervous around him like she used to be, and he was glad for that, but it felt like there was still some kind of barrier there - an invisible wall like Ladybug had.

Over the last 12 months there had been fewer and fewer akuma attacks, and the ones they had were hardly worth the effort. Poor Mr. Ramier had been akumatized into Mr. Pigeon so many times they had lost count, but he was always so easy to defeat it was over in a few minutes. Even then, there hadn't been any akumas for weeks and he would only see Ladybug briefly before she would be gone again. When they first became heroes, they saw each other almost everyday, akuma's were so frequent and intense and they would often patrol the city at night, talking and bantering for hours. Now time spent together was few and far between, with only the occasional patrol just to keep up appearances. While Chat Noir would often get out for a late night run through the city, he had the feeling Ladybug didn't transform often outside of an essential need. It made him sad that his Lady was more out of his reach then ever, but maybe not as much as he thought it would. If absence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder, why did his feel more distant.

Before Adrien knew it, the bell had rung for lunch and he quickly gathered up his things. "Dude, you coming to lunch in the park today."

"Sorry Nino, I've got a photoshoot to promote the charity auction so I won't be back today." Out of the corner of his eye he saw a look of disappointment on Marinette's face. It almost felt like his heart skipped a beat to know that she would actually miss him not being there. Maybe she did care after all. "I'll see you all tomorrow, oh and Marinette," he put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her straight on, "the competition closes today, so make sure you get that design in, ok."

"Y..yep, yeah, sure. I will." Marinette stumbled out, taken off guard by the intense look in Adrien's eyes. "I'll go home and do it right now." With that the model smiled and left and Marinette followed him out with her eyes. Was that a smirk on his face?

Up in her room above the family bakery, Marinette bit into a pastry with one hand as she moved her computer mouse around with the other. Tikki watched with interest above her shoulder as Marinette clicked the send button.

"That's it Tikki, it's in. Now we just have to wait until Friday to find out."

"I'm so proud of you Marinette." Tikki said, hugging Marinette's cheek. "Both Adrien and Chloe loved your design."

"I still can't get used to Chloe being nice to me. I mean, one day she's calling me for everything and tripping me over and the next she was complimenting me on my baking and ordering a dozen macarons."

Marinette sat back in her seat and looked at her collage of photographs she kept on her wall. She had taken down most of Adrien's photoshoot pictures with that fake smile he puts on for the cameras. Now they were replaced with that genuine, beautiful smile she first saw that day in the rain. The one he keeps for his friends. _Friends_.

"Tikki, do you think Adrien will ever see me as more than just a friend?" It was times like this when Tikki hated keeping secrets the most. She could hear the sadness in Marinette's voice and desperately wanted to tell her it would all work out.

"People can grow and change you know Marinette. Your not the same person you were at 14."

"Your right Tikki." She hugged the little red Kwami. "What would I ever do without you."


	2. Chapter 2

Friday morning, Marinette was overwhelmed by the news that she had indeed won the design competition, not that it surprised her friends in the slightest. Her design had beat out several student interns and she was one of the youngest candidates considered in the final five designs.

"I trust you will do us at _Gabriel_ proud Miss Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel's assistant Nathalie held up the tablet in front of Marinette and her class so that she could talk to Mr. Agreste directly. "I recall other occasions where you have won my competitions and Adrien has had nothing but the highest praise for your craftsmanship." Marinette couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks. She stole a glance over at Adrien who smiled at her with a nod before she turned back to the tablet.

"Thank you Mr. Agreste. I won't let you down."

After the call ended Nathalie took Marinette and Miss Bustier outside the classroom to discuss particulars and the class started chatting amongst themselves.

"It's hardly fair that someone should be able to cheat their way through to winning such a prestigious competition." All eyes in the room turned to look at Lila up the back.

"What do you mean cheat?" Alix queried, her sense of fair play being piqued.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it. She becomes close friends with the designers son, get into the inner circle and next thing she's winning competitions and having her name associated with the _Gabriel_ brand."

"Excuse me Rossi." Chloe spat the words out. She well and truly had her back up as she stepped towards Lila, slamming her hand on the table. "My mother was on that judging panel. Are you daring to say that Audrey Bourgeois would be so unprofessional as to show bias, to a student designer no less?"

"It's been done before." Lila deadpanned. There was an audible gasp from several of the class members as the tension between the pair began heating up. "She's shown favouritism to Marinette before if I recall. Your just lucky Marinette was to stupid to accept your mother's offer to go to New York or…"

"Hold up there." Adrien interjected putting a calming hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Lila, there was no way the judging panel knew Marinette was the designer. The names are not attached to the entries to ensure anonymity and that the judging is fair and totally unbiased."

"But you knew Adrien." Lila was as smooth as silk, which was highly unnerving to the two blondes, her tone almost… seductive. "You saw the design before Marinette entered it. You could have said something to influence the decision." Lila was baiting him and Adrien knew it but he wasn't going to bite.

"I had nothing to do it Lila. Come on Chloe, she's not worth the effort." He tugged on her arm to follow him away. Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lila before turning to head back to her seat. Students were murmuring amongst themselves as Marinette and Miss. Bustier returned to the room.

"Did I miss something?" Marinette asked Alya, noticing a strange tension in the room. Something dark was clearly disturbing the emerald eyes of the boy sitting in front of her. Adrien knew Lila was an incredibly effective liar, and that she had it in for him ever since he turned down her advances, but it angered him more that she was trying to drag Marinette down too. Marinette had always supported and encouraged her classmates. She was determined and sometimes stubborn, by kind and sweet. Their everyday Ladybug he once told her. It wasn't the first time he had compared Marinette to his Lady. At times the similarity between them was uncanny. How amazing it would be if they were the same person but he quickly pushed that thought away - it wasn't really fair to draw the comparison. He only hoped that Lila poking at someone like Chloe would eventually backfire.

"I'll tell you later." Came Alya's hushed reply as Miss. Bustier began the lesson.

That night Marinette stood out on her balcony watching the lights of the Paris skyline, the bells of the nearby Notre Dame tolling the last of the night. Although the days were becoming warmer, the nights still held a certain chill. With a blanket wrapped around her arms, she sipped on her hot chocolate and listened to the sounds of the bells and the city streets below. Tomorrow she would start work on the dress after Chloe comes for measuring. Mr. Agreste's assistant Nathalie was having the fabrics delivered to her, but there were a few extras she wanted to add herself, including Chloe's special request which she asked for after class. Marinette had to laugh at it, but she was happy to do it. She was very excited for the project despite what Alya had told her about what went down in the classroom between Lila, Chloe and Adrien. She already knew Adrien saw through Lila and her lies, and now clearly Chloe did too. Marinette couldn't understand that if Chloe of all people could see Lila for what she really was, why couldn't everyone else? Would their classmates really believe she had somehow cheated because she was friends with Adrien? She let out a heavy sigh.

"You sound like you need some cheering up Marinette." Her little red Kwami quipped. "I know what might make you feel better."

"I know Tikki, I should go for a patrol run it's just…" She let the words trail off as she closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to emerge.

"You do miss him, don't you?" Marinette looked at Tikki with a defeated look. "You do remember this patrol hiatus was your idea."

"Yes. We are both seniors this year with heavy work loads and extracurricular projects. The last few months there have been less and less akuma attacks and it just seemed pointless wandering around the city with the little free time we have." Marinette wondered if she was really telling Tikki this or actually trying to convince herself.

"Are you sure that's the only reason Marinette?"

Marinette turned her head away from Tikki, looking intently into her empty hot chocolate mug. "No." She conceded softly. Tikki already knew that of course, she just wanted to hear it from Marinette. She softly touched her chosen's hand.

"You do care about Chat Noir, don't you?"

Marinette couldn't find a response so turned and sat down. Putting the cup on the table, she buried her face in her hands. Tikki floated in front of her, but waited until Marinette was ready to speak.

"I don't know Tikki, I feel so confused sometimes. Yes, of course I care about Chat, he's my partner and I have trusted my life to him and he to me. He has sacrificed himself to protect me more times than I dare to think about. It's just… we were getting too close. We spent so much time together and talked a lot and what if we accidentally said something and I figured out who he was or he figured out who I was or…" Tikki interrupted Marinette's rambling with a touch to her nose.

"It's ok Marinette, breathe." Marinette took in a deep breath in and out.

Marinette looked down at her hands. "I guess I'm just afraid Tikki. I'm afraid that caring for Chat Noir could put him in danger. When we battle an akuma, he puts his life on the line for me. I know it's his job, to be my shield so that I can capture the akumas, but a part of me dies every time he does it. I've tried to keep an emotional wall between us so that I can do my job, but I'm also afraid to lose him." Marinette could feel the prick of tears beginning to well in her eyes. Tikki flew over to her chosen.

"Listen to me Marinette. Your going to be 18 soon, and I'm pretty sure Chat Noir already is. You are going to be adults. Keeping your identity a secret was important as you were both so young when you received your Miraculous. You were protecting your family, your friends and each other but things change though. You have both changed and grown. It's okay to be close to each other, to care for one another and when the time feels right tell each other who you really are. Besides, it didn't hurt Rena Rogue and Carapace. Alya and Nino are just as close as ever."

Marinette sat silently for a moment, thinking on Tikki's words. She felt so bad when she exposed Alya and Nino to each other, although there wasn't much choice in the matter at the time. In reality though, she's not sure what it was she was so worried about. Maybe it was because Alya and Nino were already a couple that being secret superheroes was no big deal. The thought of telling Chat who she was though still terrified her. She knew Chat adored her as Ladybug, but would he feel the same way about Marinette? What about her knowing who Chat is? She had spent years building her friendship with Adrien, to a point where they were comfortable around each other. She still loved Adrien, she was sure of that, but in a way she loved Chat too. Would knowing who Chat was jeopardize where her heart lied?

Tikki sighed as she watched the conflict in her chosen's mind. "You know Marinette, you can't hide from him forever. He's probably out tonight. You could at least say hello."

Marinette knew that Tikki, the oldest and wisest of the kwamis, was right. She was always right. Despite whatever confusing emotions were running through her head, Chat was her partner and her best friend and she wasn't treating him like one. Looking back at her Kwami, they gave each other a knowing nod.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Following her bug phone tracker, she found Chat Noir sitting on one of his favourite places high up on the Eiffel Tower. He was so much like a cat at times, always trying to find the high places. She landed quietly behind him, but his cat ears twitched as he turned to her and smiled.

"It's good to see you again m'lady." He bowed low, placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"It's good to see you too Kitty." She smiled at his theatrical gesture. "Have you been keeping yourself busy."

"Oh sure." Has answered grinning to himself. "I've got some pretty big projects coming up that should keep me fairly occupied, but not enough to keep me away from here."

Ladybug looked over at Chat as he gazed out at the city they protected. She had to admit, he posed quite a striking figure as he leaned against the steel framework. His muscular physique was quite evident under the leather suit and his jawline had become more defined. For all his impending manhood though, she could still see the traces of the boy she first crashed into as Ladybug. He was still so sweet and impetuous, and could make her laugh with his lame puns. In many ways, he reminded her so much of Adrien.

Sitting down with their feet dangling, the two fell into an easy conversation as they sat high above the skyline. Nothing too specific of course, nothing that could define their identities, but things like movies they had seen and tips on the new _Ultimate Mecha Strike 5_.

"I'm sure I could kick your butt Kitty." She teased.

"I don't think so Bugaboo. I'm a _pawsome_ gamer." He flashed her a cheeky grin with a wink. Gosh, he really did reminded her of Adrien in class the other day with her sketchbook. Maybe that's why she was getting her feelings in a muddle. Of course, Chat remind her of Adrien. Both boys were sweet and considerate, albeit Chat was more outgoing and flirtatious. She suddenly felt a prang for having tried to push Chat away because of a passing resemblance to her long time crush. For a moment she mused how amazing it would be if Adrien and Chat were one in the same person, but even Ladybug couldn't be that lucky.

"Chat," he turned to her and waited for her to speak. "I hope you don't think this patrol hiatus was anything to do with you personally. It's just that…" Chat held his finger to her lips to stop her.

"You don't have to explain anything m'lady." He said it with such tenderness and trust Ladybug felt her heart drop to the floor. Chat leaned back resting on his hands behind him. "I know this is a busy time for us in our personal lives with exams and assignments and stuff, but don't you think that it's been kind of… quiet? Do you think Hawk Moth is maybe giving up?"

"Or planning something big." Ladybug wondered out loud. "Maybe I should try and see Master Fu and find out what he thinks." Chat nodded in agreement. "I should really get home Kitty. I've got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow." Ladybug and Chat both stood up and without really thinking gave, she stepped in to give Chat a hug. Momentarily stunned, he quickly recovered and melted into her embrace and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon in her hair. She pulled back and looked at her partner. "I'll come and see you after I've seen Master Fu. Maybe we can meet up here Saturday next week, same time okay?"

"Sounds like a plan m'lady." He watched her as she swung away until she was out of view.


	3. Chapter3

Marinette scurried her way through the park. She had found exactly what she needed for the dress. A courier had arrived early in the morning with the fabrics, and it was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Shimmering and delicate, it was everything she imagined. She felt like a real designer, working on a special order commission for _Gabriel_. She smiled to herself at the thought. It was a glorious spring day, and people were enjoying their Saturday morning in the park. Children were playing, families were picnicking and young lovers were following clues to find André's ice cream. As Marinette soaked up the warm sun on her face, she continued to indulge in her little fantasy. A cute corner office, days surrounded by fabric and ribbons and amazing embellishments. Maybe even long lunches with Adrien…

"Marinette!"

Marinette was awoken from her daydream by what sounded like a strangled whisper. Stopping dead in her tracks, she looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Marinette!"

Straining her eyes down an alleyway she just made out a blonde fringe and a pair of green eyes peeking out above some empty boxes. "Adrien?"

"Shhhh." He held a finger to his lips and motioned her to come over before dropping back down behind the boxes.

Confused, Marinette walked behind the boxes to find a wide eyed Adrien crouched on the ground.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Concern was written all over her face as she crouched down in front of him.

"The new advertising came out today to promote the charity auction." His voice low as he kept darting looks down the alley. "Everyone has gone totally crazy! This is way worse than the perfume advert a few years ago."

With her mind having been so focused on the dress, Marinette didn't even remember about the advertising launch. She wondered what must have been whipping his fans into such a frenzy. Marinette remembered the perfume advertisement well. She and Adrien ran practically all over the city trying to hide from his crazed fans, with her in her pajamas no less! One thing was for sure though, she couldn't leave him here like this.

"My house is literally in the next street. I'll make sure the coast is clear and you can hide out there." Adrien nodded and waited as Marinette looked around at the alley entrance. She waved him up and looking both ways they emerged out into the street and started making their way towards the bakery.

"There he is!" Came a screech in the distance.

Without a second thought Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and ran. Once such an action would have sent her into a muddled garble of goo, but this was an emergency. They ran towards the bakery with Marinette shoving Adrien unceremoniously through the door, still holding his hand. Marinette realised and went to let go, but Adrien tightened his grip. He liked the security of it and she wasn't going to pull away. Marinette's parents, Tom and Sabine, turned with a start at the commotion coming through the door. Sabine was immediately concerned at Adrien's panicked expression. "Marinette, Adrien, is everything all right?"

"There are crazies chasing Adrien all over the city, can he hide here for a while?"

Tom nodded and pointed upstairs. "Go up into the house. The crazies won't get past me." He gave a dramatic superhero pose causing the two teens to laugh as they made their way upstairs to Marinette's room.

Moments later they could hear voices down below as Tom booted out the fans saying Adrien wasn't there. They looked at each other with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry to have put your family on the spot like this, but I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't walked past." Marinette began to giggle. Adrien looked at her curiously as the giggling began to take her whole body over. He couldn't help being taken over by the infectiousness of it. "What?" His laughter unsure, as she struggled to get any words out.

"It's just…" She shook her head trying to calm down enough to speak. "The look that was on your face. You looked like a cornered cat - all eyes."

"Well you know what they say, a cornered cat becomes as fierce as a lion." He quipped, holding his head up proud and musing at the irony of her comparison.

"Nope." She shook her head. "I think you were all pussy cat, a lost stray in need of rescue." She wondered what Chat Noir would have looked like in that scenario, before quickly erasing that mental image.

"Well, I'm glad it was you that came once again to my rescue." The memory of Marinette hiding Adrien from crazed fans in her pajamas caused both teens to burst into bright blushes. Marinette quickly turned her attention to her shopping bags and began opening her parcels while Adrien took a seat in her desk chair, swinging around. A few moments later the awkwardness was broken as Sabine came up with some pastry snacks followed by Chloe. In all the kerfuffle, Marinette had completely forgotten Chloe was coming to be measured.

"Adrikins! What are you doing here?" The blonde socialite threw her arms around him almost knocking him off the chair.

"Come on Chloe, I know you love me, but you don't have to _floor_ me." He laughed as she rolled her eyes at him before making her way over to Marinette. Adrien hungrily tucked into the freshly baked pastries.

"You still didn't answer me, what are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" She puckered her lips making a kissing sound.

"Actually, I brought him up here to hide from the crazies." Marinette got out her tape measure and started making notes.

"Oh Adrihoney, you should be used to this by now. You know your most avid fans always go nuts every time a new advertising campaign comes out. You just have to roll with it like I do."

"Well, I'm not a media tart like you are Chloe. This kind of attention still makes me fairly uncomfortable." Chloe cracked up with laughter, as Adrien ravished another croissant. Marinette continued with her measurements.

It was something else to be privy to the banter that continued between Chloe and Adrien. Marinette knew that they had been friends since they were very young. Both had grown up in a somewhat artificial environment with distant parents and having every movement choreographed and planned out. Yet here they were, acting almost like siblings, teasing each other and at perfect ease in a way she had never seen either of them at school. It was as though someone had pulled away the curtain and exposed a side she had slowly began to see in Adrien, but one she never would have thought possible of Chloe.

Chloe turned back towards Marinette with a mischievous eye. "Have you seen the advertisement yet Marinette, it is quite something." Marinette shook her head and Chloe threw a wink at Adrien, ignoring the bright red panic in his face and enlarged pupils in his green eyes.

Without skipping a beat, Chloe reached out to Marinette's computer moving the mouse and bringing up the desktop image of a group picture of Marinette with Alya, Nino and Adrien from Christmas. Marinette was eternally grateful she had changed her desktop quite some time ago from the Adrien collage she used to have. Typing up in the search engine, Chloe stepped back to show off her find. "There you go. Now you can see why the crazies are out in force."

Marinette had to hold back a gasp looking at the image filling up her computer screen. Adrien's face was half covered with the famous "_Phantom of the Opera"_ mask, his eyes looking intensely down the camera. He wore a white frilled shirt, unbuttoned in an almost alarming way that made Marinette's heart jump. The white shirt was contrasted with a tailored black coat in an old world style as Adrien held out a red rose tied with the signature Phantom black ribbon. Marriente could feel her face heating up, despite her best efforts. Adrien had done a lot of photo spreads over the years, including swimwear and even underwear, but nothing had gotten her feeling this flustered, not in a long time anyway. There was just something about the intensity of his gaze, matched with the outheld rose that just reminded her of… She was snapped out of that line of thought by the sound of Adrien groaning behind her.

"Chloe, did you have to, seriously." He wailed, burying his face in his hands. He knew Plagg was laughing at him under his shirt. Chloe just cackled mischievously closing the picture as Marinette let her know that she was all done.

"Do you want some pastries to take with you?"

"No leave them for the hungry boy, I'm heading out to lunch anyway." She waved behind her as she headed for the exit, feeling quite pleased with herself. "Ciao Bella."

Marinette gave a questioning look to Adrien as Chloe's footsteps retreated. Adrien shrugged with a lopsided grin. "Italian boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yep, new model that arrived a few weeks ago. Chloe decided to crash one of my photoshoots and they hit it off straight away. Georgio I think his name is."

Adrien spun around in her computer chair, rolling it towards a table where Marinette was working. He was hanging over the back of the chair watching her as she readied her material. "You know Chloe really likes your design. She can't wait to wear it."

"Honestly, I still can't figure out how or why Chloe started being nice to me. She was such a brat to me for years, not to mention that whole chewing gum thing I blamed you for when you first came to school." Adrien laughed at the memory of it. Obviously Nino must have filled him in on Chloe's involvement at a later date.

"Actually, it was because you defended her against Lila." Marinette paused for a moment trying to think back.

"You mean when Chloe was on that trip to New York? Did you tell her about that?"

Adrien nodded. "You stood up and defended her in front of the whole class, even Sabrina wasn't game enough to do that, and she's supposed to be her best friend."

Marinette remembered the day well. Lila was bragging yet again about her apparent close 'BFF' status with Ladybug, saying that Ladybug told her Chloe would never be Queen Bee again because she was a disgrace to the Miraculous. Marinette couldn't sit by and listen to such blatant lies and defended Chloe's bravery as Queen Bee, citing the many occasions where she had helped Ladybug and Chat Noir and that the only reason Ladybug would withhold her Miraculous would be to protect Chloe and her family since everyone knows she is Queen Bee, including Hawk Moth. In the end, Marinette had won the class back over while cementing Lila's eternal hatred.

"Well, you defended her too Adrien, I'd never have gotten everyone back onside without you supporting me."

Adrien shrugged. "Chloe knows I would though. She may not always have been the best or nicest person, but I've known her forever and she knows I wouldn't bad mouth her. She just didn't expect that kind of support from you." He leaned his hand over the table of materials and grabbed Marinette's hand, much to her surprise. "She should have though, because your amazing like that, and Chloe's only just finding it out - and so am I." Before Marinette could react, Sabine came up the stairs. Adrien let go and leaned back on the seat, holding the back of it with both hands. Sabine smiled warmly at the pair.

"Adrien, your more than welcome to stay for dinner tonight if you like."

Adrien looked over towards Marinette and his heart almost skipped a beat at the soft smile she had on her face. "Thanks Mrs. Cheng, I'll ring Nathalie and check, but it should be fine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it honey, and we've told you before, just call us Tom and Sabine." With that Sabine left the two teens alone once more. Sabine really did like Adrien, he was such a sweet and caring boy, albeit a bit shy, and she new Marinette had liked him for a long time. She smiled to herself at seeing how much closer the two had become, even if they didn't yet know it themselves.

While Adrien went up onto Marinette's balcony to call Nathalie, Tikki popped out of hiding. She wasn't sure if Marinette was excited or having a full meltdown. "Tikki Adrien is staying for dinner. He'll be here all afternoon, just the two of us! I don't think I've ever been alone with him for that long. Tikki I don't think I can…"

"Marinette, don't be silly. Above everything else, Adrien is your friend remember? Chat Noir is your friend and you seem to manage being alone with him just fine."

_Yes, Chat Noir is my friend. Adrien is my friend. I can be friends. I might self combust if he keeps touching my hand, but I can totally do friends._

Marinette gave Tikki a determined nod before the little Kwami flew away back into her hiding spot, pleased at the progress being made. She really would like to finally get some time to hang out with Plagg, even if he does smell of cheese and annoys her to pieces


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien was more than a little amazed when Nathalie allowed him to stay at Marinette's for dinner. Now he would get to spend all afternoon with her, just them, and have a home cooked meal too. He was almost giddy with the excitement of it all.

Coming back down to Marinette, he settled himself back into the desk chair, leaning his head over the back of it and watching Marinette work. Marinette became conscience of him watching her and could feel the beginnings of a blush growing again. "You can play some games on my computer while I work, I mean if it's a bit boring for you."

"No I'm good, I'm happy just to talk and watch you." Ok, that sounded more than a little creepy. "I mean...ah...I don't really see much of the making side of stuff, you know. It's different seeing it through your eyes… that is through the designer's eyes, which is you and yeah." He reached up and scratched the back of his head nervously but relaxed when he saw a smile and soft pink blush spread across her face as she cut the fabric. It dawned on him that he'd seen Marinette with that soft pink blush quite a few times that day. He had to admit he kind of liked the fact that he seemed to have been the reason for it. After all he did think she was terribly cute when she blushed.

The afternoon flew by in a flurry of animated conversation and cuts of fabric. Marinette discovered that Adrien could talk under water when the discussion came to anime or video games, and she was so glad she could hold her own in the conversation. In fact his knowledge on both topics was downright geeky. They agreed that after the charity auction, they should get together for an _Ultimate Machia Strike 5_ faceoff during the spring break, even though Adrien knew he would get his butt kicked. He had to admit, he liked the idea of making plans to do things with Marinette, just the two of them. He also liked the idea of spending more time at the bakery, and not just for the treats that are constantly thrown his way by her parents. He really liked Tom and Sabine. Seeing them with Marinette showed him what real families were like. Over the years Adrien had been to the bakery many times with Alya and Nino and it always filled him with a sense of warmth. Although he lived in a big fancy house many people would envy, it didn't feel like a home, not since his mother disappeared. Maybe it was the physical warmth of the ovens that made him feel so good there, or the family dynamic and the way Tom and Sabine always made him feel so welcome, like he was part of the family. Maybe it was Marinette.

Adrien watched her as she lovingly tended to her creation. He noted how she would poke her tongue out when she was really concentrating. _She really is cute when she does that. _He flinched when she would prick herself with the pins, but she would just brush it off. _She's tougher than she looks._ He saw how much pride she took in her craftsmanship and how easily their conversation flowed. He wondered if it was the distraction of something else to do, or if whatever it was that had been making her nervous around him in the past had finally lifted. She was even teasing him and would really let herself laugh out loud. He was completely enchanted by the sound and would keep finding more ways to make her laugh, just so he could hear it. Something warm bloomed in his chest. Whatever this feeling was he had, Adrien was the happiest he had been in sometime and he wanted to hang onto that feeling for as long as he could.

It seemed like no time at all when Sabine called the teens down for dinner. It smelled amazing. Adrien sat next to Marinette as Sabine and Tom began dishing out dinner.

"Hope you like Chinese food Adrien." Tom asked, filling the boys plate to almost overflowing.

"Absolutely! Actually my father has had me learning Chinese for a few years now. He's been hoping to expand the _Gabriel_ lines to Shanghai."

Sabine's face lit up in a way that made Marinette suspicious. "That's wonderful. Maybe you can teach Marinette a few phrases. I've tried, but not with much success." Marinette felt like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"I'd love too." Adrien responded smiling so sweetly at Marinette she just knew she was going to go red. She quickly grabbed a pork bun and shoved it into her mouth.

"Will your father be attending the charity auction?" Sabine asked. She instantly regretted the innocent question after she saw the drop in Adrien's face.

"Honestly, I don't know. My father was never really known for attending very much, in public anyway, but he's actually been quite sick lately. Some kind of virus I guess. He won't go and see a doctor and he won't really talk about it. It's odd really, Nahtalie got really sick about a year ago too, but she seems better now. Hopefully it's the same thing and he will improve soon but I can't help but feel there's something he's not telling me."

Marinette's heart went out to the blonde boy as she could see the worry in his face. Despite the cold and distant nature his father had, it was evident that Adrien loved him regardless. After all, he was the only parent Adrien had. Marinette reached out and patted the top of his hand that sat on his knee under the table, like he had done for her at school and saw the warmth of her touch spread across his face. As she went to take her hand away, Adrien suddenly grabbed it, placing it back on his knee and lacing his fingers through hers giving it a squeeze. When he looked at her, she wasn't blushing this time, but smiled in a way that told him everything would be alright. Yes, he decided, it was Marinette that made this house feel like a home, and he was overwhelmed by the feeling that he never wanted to leave. The two teens didn't see the knowing glances and nods between her parents.

The rest of dinner was filled with happiness and laughter as Adrien discovered Tom had dad jokes down to almost a science, and they traded puns in-between mock eye rolls from Marinette and Sabine. All too soon, the Gorilla arrived to take Adrien back to the Agreste mansion. He thanked Tom and Sabine for their hospitality, to which they reminded him that he was always welcome anytime. Marinette went outside with him to see him off. She was about to say goodbye when he grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Thank you for today Marinette."

"You...your welcome." He thought it was cute that she still stuttered when she was flustered. She felt so warm, he was sad to let go. He gave her a wave as the car pulled away, faintly sensing a familiar smell of cinnamon and vanilla.

After getting changed into his pajamas, Adrien flopped onto his bed and gazed up at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face. Plagg zoomed over, throwing back his third piece of camembert since they got home. He was tempted to say something sarcastic, but thought better of it, instead sitting nearby his chosen and choosing to poke the issue rather than burn it.

"Sooooo...Looks like you had a nice day at the bakery today? It certainly smells better there than your room." Well, he couldn't be too nice could he.

"Of course I did. Marinette's awesome and her parents and so kind. Besides, the only stinky one here is you." He teased, scratching the Kwami between the ears. "What am I going to do Plagg? I feel so confused." He moaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

"But I thought you said Marinette was just a friend. In fact, I'm fairly certain you have been saying that for _years_." He dragged that last word out to emphasise his point.

"She is a friend Plagg, but today something just felt different. I don't know what if..." He huffed, unable to find the right words to continue.

"What if she's not just a friend?" Plagg offered. Adrien just looked at his kwami before burying his face again with a groan.

Plagg watched the confusion that was sweeping over his chosen. Adrien was Plagg's favourite kitten, he couldn't help it. Maybe because he had been one of the youngest Chat Noirs he'd had. Plagg knew better than anyone how difficult the last few years had been for Adrien. The only thing that really kept him going was the closeness he had to his friends. Plagg knew that Adrien had always favoured Marinette more, even though he also knew Adrien couldn't see that himself. He wanted to tell him that his school crush and his Lady were the same person and just put the poor boy out of his misery. Sadly, it is not a secret he can tell. All Plagg could do was try and push the oblivious boy towards the feelings he clearly had for the other side of Ladybug's mask.

"You know, you have held out for Ladybug for a long time and while it's noble of you to be so loyal to the feelings you had as a 15 year old boy, don't you think it's time you let yourself be happy with someone who's actually available?" Adrien shot a glare at Plagg ready to argue, before relaxing his face and blowing up at his fringe in surrender. There was no argument. Ladybug had always told him she liked another boy and nothing he did seemed to have been changing that. "Look kid, I'm not saying you have to do something about it right now, but you are 18, your technically a grown up. Wouldn't it be fair to say that your feelings would have grown up too."

Adrien didn't have an answer for that. He might be 18, but while he's still at school he felt like his father was continuing to treat him like a child. He didn't even get to have a party for his 18th because his father still held a grudge against Nino and while going out to dinner with his father was a rare treat, he felt it was more for publicity than anything personal. Truth be told, he would have preferred to spend the day with his friends. They did throw him a surprise party at school the next day though. Marinette even baked and decorated a cake. _Marinette_. He wouldn't be surprised if the party had been her idea. It was just like Marinette, because she cares so much for her friends and likes to make people happy.

Adrien had always been so sure of his feelings for Ladybug. He had said she was the love of his life, but really what was love? A guy can't have the same kinds of feelings for two girls at once could he? No that wasn't the case because the feelings weren't the same; yet the feelings he had for Marinette seemed different to his other friends. Why was that?

Regardless of anything else, Adrien drifted off to sleep happy in the knowledge he had Marinette in his life, wherever that may lead.


	5. Chapter 5

"So tell me Marinette, is Luka coming to rehearsals on Saturday?" Alya had that look on her face that Marinette recognised as something she should be worried about. She had laid herself out across the grass with her head in Nino's lap sitting opposite from Marinette and Adrien who were sharing some macaroons Marinette brought from home.

"I would assume so. He is part of Kitty Section after all. Why?" Marinette raised a questioning eyebrow seeing that investigative reporter look in Alya's eyes. This was not how she had planned on spending her lunchtime, being interrogated by her best friend.

"Oh come on Marinette, he was so into you." Marinette glared at Alya, wondering where this conversation was going.

"That was ages ago Alya, and you know I'm not interested in Luka like that. I just help out Kitty Section with their costumes sometimes and I'm making them cat masks for the '_Cats_' medley they will be performing at the auction. I'm sure he has moved on by now, but if your wanting dirt you'll have to ask Juleka." Marinette shifted uncomfortably noticing how intently Adrien had been watching the exchange. What on earth was Alya trying to do? Adrien isn't the jealous type, and besides, he only thinks of her as a friend. Before Alya could continue on with her little game though, the group became aware of a series of loud sneezes.

Looking towards the source of the noise, they could see Sabrina holding onto a sneezing Chloe as her limousine pulled up. "Damn you Georgie, I'm going to *achoo* kill you when I *achoo* see you." She ranted as Sabrina helped her into her seat before following.

"Who's Georgie?" Nino asked with a confused look.

"Her boyfriend Georgio." Adrien replied. "Actually come to think of it he didn't look too good at the Sunday night photoshoot." He started to chuckle. "I guess we know what she got up to after lunch on Saturday hey Marinette." He gave a shoulder nudge with a grin and eye wiggle to Marrinette who giggled into her sketchbook as she held it over her mouth and nose. Adrien thought she looked so cute with just her eyes peeking over, that light dusting of pink tinting her cheeks as...wait, what!

"Whoa, hold up. What boyfriend? I thought Chloe was in love with you?" Alya's confused expression at Adrien now matched her boyfriends and extended to the exceptionally calm exterior Marinette was showing.

Adrien was taken aback by the claim. "Me and Chloe? What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that she throws herself all over you at every given opportunity." Alya sat up waving her arms around, suddenly feeling like she'd been left out of some inside joke.

"I can see how it might have seemed that way, but feelings can change." Adrien shrugged remembering what Plagg had said the other night. "Chloe and I were pretty much each other's only friend for years. I guess when we were younger, she might have confused her feelings for something else. It's not like she knew any better. I guess both of us have struggled with expressing ourselves, but in different ways." He could see the sceptical look in Alya's face and couldn't help but laugh at it. "Chloe is like a sister to me Alya, there's nothing else going on. Anyway, Marinette saw what Chloe and me are like when we were at her place on Saturday."

Alya shot a look at Marinette. "Girl, what have you been holding out on me?"

"Sorry Alya, I was going to ring, but you were out with Nino Saturday night and…" Marinette was interrupted by the sound of a large crash and shouting.

"Run, there's an akuma!"

Alya shot up and got her phone out. "Don't think your getting out of telling me deets later, quick Nino, I haven't had an akuma to cover for the Ladyblog in weeks." Alya and Nino quickly ran out of sight.

"Hurry Marinette, it's not safe out here." Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and started running her back towards the school. Before they reached safety, a car came flying over, causing the two to become separated and pinning Marinette underneath. Adrien frantically tried to shift the car, but it was no use. "Marinette, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, my leg is pinned. Get somewhere safe, don't worry about me." She was trying to mask the pain in her ankle, but Adrien could hear the strain in her voice.

"I'll get help. I'll come back, I promise." With that, he ran into an empty classroom. He might not be able to help Marinette as Adrien, but he knew someone else who could. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Tikki, I think I've done something to my ankle." Marinette was becoming frantic as she was unable to move and pain was shooting through her leg every time she tried. Tikki assured her that once she transformed, the magic from her Miraculous would protect the injured limb and her Miraculous Ladybug would fix it completely as it was caused by an akuma. Marinette was about to call her transformation, when the car wedging her began to move away, revealing a very relieved Chat Noir.

"Quick, hold on while I get you to safety." Without another word, Chat Noir scooped Marinette up and ran her inside the school into one of the empty classrooms. "You'll be ok here." He grabbed both her hands and looked at her earnestly. "Promise me you'll stay here until it's all over."

He had an intense look in his eyes still clutching both her hands. Marinette couldn't speak and only nodded her head. They were caught up in a suspended moment of time in each other's eyes before another large crash outside caused them to break away and Chat Noir raced out the door, leaving a dazed Marinette wondering what that was all about. There was no time to think too much on it though, there was an akuma to deal with. "Tikki, Spots On!"

Ladybug ran out into the street. Tikki was right, her ankle felt much better, although there was a slight twinge now and again so she will still have to be careful.

"I am Carnage." A menacing voice could be heard as another car was thrown through the air, crashing into a wall of the school and causing it to collapse. "No car can escape my rampage."

"Watch out m'lady, he's like a Transformer and is smashing all the cars." The approaching sound of thumping steps echoed from around the corner and Chat Noir took a defensive stance with his baton, shielding Ladybug who was spinning her yo-yo, ready for what may come. A yellow car like figure began to close in on them, picking up yet another car and throwing it towards the pair. They scampered in different directions, narrowly escaping being quashed."What's grinding your gears?" Chat Noir called out, smirking at his great use of puns while Ladybug just shook her head. Another car flies through the air in response, this time landing with a crash in the school courtyard. "We might need some extra luck here, Ladybug. I don't see where the akuma could be on that mental frame."

Ladybug called her Lucky Charm, catching a red spotted emergency glass breaker. She looked around with her Ladybug vision highlighting Chat Noir, the windscreen visor 'eyes' and something hanging inside. "Chat, I'll break the glass visor, then you will need to use your cataclysm. I think whatever was hanging off his rear view mirror, has the akuma in it." Ladybug charged in, with Chat Noir taking the brunt of the akuma's blow and being thrown back against a wall. Ladybug flinched at her partner once again putting himself on the line to protect her. As Ladybug took aim with the glass breaker, the villain grabbed her up, causing her to drop the item. Chat Noir extended his baton, picked up the glass breaker and swung towards the villain in one clean movement, shattering the glass windscreen, only to be caught up by the villain's other hand. Trying to wriggle free, Ladybug was formulating a plan B when the villain suddenly dropped both heroes and let out a painful screech, holding their head. The heroes could do nothing but watch in confusion as the villain's guise unravelled leaving a stunned teenage boy and a purple akuma fluttering away.

Ladybug quickly captured the akuma, purifying it and setting it free before throwing her lucky charm with a "Miraculous Ladybug" to put everything right again. The two heroes just stood, unable to process what had just happened. Never before had they witnessed an akuma break down like that. "I don't understand Chat. What happened?" He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands in the air.

"It's like the connection with Hawk Moth was lost or disconnected in some way."

Chat heard the victim groaning, and went to check on him. "What happened that got you akumatized?"

"I borrowed my dad's Lamborghini without permission. I wanted to impress a girl, but I wasn't paying attention and got into a prang." The young boy explained sheepishly. "I was scared of getting into trouble so I tried to make out it was the other guys fault. My parents didn't believe me since only my car was damaged. I'm sorry."

Ladybugs earrings started to beep. After a quick "Pound it" with Chat, she swung away leaving Chat to help the victim since he didn't need his cataclysm. Landing behind the school, she dropped her transformation and slowly made her way through the back of the school to find a very relieved Adrien, Alya and Nino, her ankle feeling good as new.

When Adrien arrived home, Nathalie was waiting for him in the foyer. "Adrien your father is not feeling well tonight, so will not be able to join you for dinner as scheduled." She was trying to keep her voice neutral and unemotive, but she couldn't. There was empathy in her voice for the disappointment in the boys face, but also Adrien could sense worry and concern.

"Is everything alright Nathalie?" Nathalie avoided Adrien's gaze. "May I see him?" He asked hopefully, but already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid he has gone to bed already, but I will convey your regards to him." There were days where Nathalie regretted the formalities her job required, and the emotional distance she forced herself to have. As she watched Adrien retreat into his room an overwhelming sadness took her over. It wasn't right to treat the boy this way, no matter what the objective is. Despite her best efforts, she cared a lot for Adrien. In his mother's absence, Nathalie was well aware that she was the only constant female presence in his life, yet any motherly instincts she may have wanted to have towards him, she had to bury them deep down. After all, his mother was only mere meters below her feet, although the reality of bringing her back seemed more remote than ever.

Nathalie collected the tea tray and took it to Gabriel's rooms. He was out of bed, wearing his monogrammed robe and sitting at his desk overlooking Nadja Chamack's news footage from the day's akuma attack.

_"...causing cars to fly. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked in quite a tight spot when it appears that the akuma's transformation suddenly vanished, releasing our heroes and the akuma. The question now is, what caused Hawk Moth to suddenly break his connection to the victim and is…" _Gabriel abruptly turned the monitor off.

"Adrien was asking to see you Sir, but I told him you were already retired for the night." She placed the tray in front of her boss and turned to leave when Gabriel called her back asking about the welfare of Nooroo. Nathalie told him the kwami had not yet awoken after having suddenly dropped Hawk Moth's transformation, but would most likely be recovered by morning. This was not the first time Nooroo had broken transformation and collapsed, but it was the first time during an active Akuma. This time though, Gabriel himself had also passed out, only to be found by Nathalie when he had not returned. Nathalie had pleaded with him to see a doctor, but he was still refusing.

"Sir, don't you think the steaks are getting too high? The Butterfly Miraculous is becoming corrupted, damaged even, like the Peacock was." She reached out and placed her hand on his as it sat on the table. "Gabriel, please, it's becoming too dangerous. Maybe it's time to let Emilie go." Gabriel removed his hand away and folded his arms across his chest.

"I can't give up Nathalie. I can't, I've come too far to stop now. I will find a way. Somehow, I will find Ladybug and Chat Noir, with or without Nooroo or akumas or even Mayura." He continued to look at the blank monitor in front of him. "They are out there Natalie. I will find out who they are and Ladybug will take Emilie's place. Adrien will have his mother back and we can be happy again."

Nathalie bid him goodnight, and retreated to her own quarters. Closing the door behind her, she stood in the silence resting her head back against the door and closing her eyes, allowing a single tear to run down her cheek. She had questioned herself over and over why she continues to stay here. Using that Peacock Miraculous almost made her a vegetable like Emilie. She missed her friend desperately, but she wasn't willing to risk her life for her, not anymore. She knew Emilie would never have wanted this - her husband obsessed and her son shut away and left in the cold. Nathalie consoled herself that she did the right thing convincing Gabriel to let Adrien attend school and make friends. She shuddered at how empty his life had been before that and how distant Grabriel was from him. She had promised herself years ago that she wouldn't become so emotionally invested in the Agreste men. She should have left then, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Adrien alone. She owed that to Emilie at least, but then she went and broke that one cardinal rule every assistant has - don't fall in love with your boss.


	6. Chapter6

Marinette told her mother she would be staying behind after school to do some research in the Library. In reality, she made her way down to the unassuming Chinese Masseuse shopfront where Master Fu resided. After knocking, the elder Chinaman in his familiar hola shirt welcomed her in, turning around the closed sign before following. His turtle Kwami, Wayzz, greeted Marinette warmly before embracing Tikki and setting off for the kitchen. Master Fu motioned for Marinette to take a seat, pouring her a cup of Chinese herbal tea, and asking what was troubling her.

"Master, isn't it strange that there has suddenly been a drop in the number of akumas in the last few months? Don't get me wrong, it's not like I enjoy having to deal with them, but could it be that Hawk Moth is preparing for an even greater attack and is trying somehow to put us off, or catch us off guard?" Master Fu stoked his beard as he considered her words, then slowly shook his head.

"Wayzz has felt a disturbance in Nooroo's aura. I fear that the prolonged use of the Butterfly Miraculous for evil purposes is beginning to take a toll on poor Nooroo and may even be adversely affecting Hawk Moth as well. If Hawk Moth continues to try and use a damaged Miraculous, his own health will become severely affected."

Marinette's eyes widened with realisation. "Is that why the akuma's connection to Hawk Moth suddenly dropped? Nooroo was unable to sustain the transformation?" Master Fu nodded his head. "So what now? Does this mean it's over?"

"The Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculous are still not in the Miracle Box. Even if Hawk Moth was to give up creating akumas, or even die himself, they are still at risk of being lost or stolen by someone else. We still have to find who Hawk Moth is and recover Nooroo and Duusuu so I can heal them." Master Fu spoke with a disparaging voice. The concern for the missing Kwamis was evident, as well as the guilt he felt for the fate Nooroo and Duusuu have found themselves in.

"Don't worry Master, we won't give up on them." Marinette gently patted Master Fu on the hand and he nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm seeing Chat Noir tomorrow night, is it ok if I tell him what we have talked about?"

"Do you trust him Marinette?"

Marinette was surprised by the question, but did not hesitate in her answer. "Yes Master, completely. I trust him with my life. Why? Is something wrong."

"Not at all Marinette. If you trust him, you may tell him. You do not need to keep secrets from one another." Master Fu looked at Marinette in a way she found confusing, but she didn't have time to question it further as her mother was texting her asking when she would be finished at the library.

After Marinette had departed, Wayzz floated over to Master Fu. "You do not want to tell her your suspicions about Hawk Moth?"

"It is still only a suspicion Wayzz, and one we have had before. I have no proof. I do not believe Chat Noir knows anything and if she trusts him then I trust her judgement."

"Are you sure it's only trust Master?" Wayzz and Master Fu gave each other a sideways glance.

Master Fu smiled to himself, remembering a certain day in the rain after he had chosen his Ladybug and Chat Noir. "If they can learn to love both sides of the mask, then they will be able to survive anything. Those two are made for each other, and when the time comes, Chat Noir will need her more than ever"

Everyone met at the school bright and early Saturday morning. Alya, knowing how hard it usually was for Marinette to get going in the morning, came to collect her with a large coffee at the ready. To her surprise, Marinette wasn't as big of a zombie as she usually was. Maybe the thought of a certain blonde boy being there today was enough to get her motivated.

Principal Damocles had given permission for the students to use the school grounds for a working bee. Adrien and Nino met the girls on the stairs of the school where Adrien offered to carry the box Marinette seemed to have been struggling with. It turned out that the box was filled with masks and costume piece that needed painting and finishing off for the Kitty Section '_Cats_' segment. Adrien stood back and marveled at how Marinette took charge, delegating jobs and getting everyone to work. No wonder she was voted class representative every year. Alix, Marc and Nathaniel were in charge of set design, Ivan, Rose and Juleka went with Luka into one of the music rooms to rehearse, Kim was assisting Max and his robot Markov on sound and technical while herself, Mylene, Alya, Nino and Adrien began painting the masks. Marinette was eternally grateful that Lila had excused herself from the working bee by faking a cruise on the Seine with Prince Ali. How anyone could have believed that story had Marinette totally baffled.

"Is Chloe coming to rehearsals this afternoon?" Alya questioned Adrien. "No one has seen her since she went home sick last week.

"Not today. She is doing a lot better, but with the event being only a week away, she's been told to stay home to rest her voice. Sabrina is keeping her company." Adrien offered, everyone at the table nodded in agreement. "We might need someone to fill in for her though so I can practice at the rehearsal."

"What song are you performing?" Asked Mylene.

"Actually, I've got two songs, both from Phantom of the Opera, "_Music of the Night_" I'm performing on the piano as a solo..." Right, Marinette thought, that explains the posters! " and '_All I Ask of You_' as a duet with Chloe. It's my favourite musical actually."

"Oh, it's Marinette's favourite too." Alya piped in, the wheels were already turning in her head. Adrien's face lit up.

"Really. Maybe when it tours again you might like to come with me Marinette. I've gone twice with Chloe, but I'm not sure if she likes it as much as I do. It would be awesome to go with someone who really appreciates it."

Marinette was doing her level best not to start hyperventilating. If this was the closest she was going to get to being asked on a date, she would happily take it. "I'd love that, th..thank you Adrien." The two of them not noticing the looks and grins being thrown around the table.

"Ah, Nino, come with me to the… art cupboard...I...I...need some different paint." Alya grabbed up an unsuspecting Nino who blindly obliged allowing himself to be pulled out of the room.

"Yeah, sure. Different paint." Scoffed Alix before calling out. "Just don't make it the edible kind." Alya scoured as everyone burst out in laughter.

The day continued in a flurry of activity. Adrien had to confess, he wasn't much of an artist, but he really wanted to help. Marinette showed him how to mix colours and use different brushes, the two trading blushes when touching hands, their flushed cheeks intensifying when they realised Alya was taking sneaky photos of them. When the paint on the masks and sets had dried enough, everything was piled into a truck to be taken to the Le Grand Paris Hotel for set up, with everyone else following in cars behind.

In the ballroom, a large T shaped stage had been erected with luscious red velvet curtains on either side. Marc, Nathaniel and Alix busied themselves with setting up the freshly painted backdrops, while Kim and Max took Markov to familiarise themselves with the lights and sound rig. The musical director was now also in attendance to check over the musical arrangements.

Once everything was organised, Kitty Section took to the stage. The costumes looked great, and Marinette was so proud of how everything turned out. Max and Markov experimented with different lighting effects, and really complemented the unique musical arrangement that Kitty Section were performing. It was not traditional _Cats_ by any stretch, but was very much Kitty Section. Adrien notice how several times through the performance, Luka looked over Marinette's direction with wistfulness in his eyes, evident even behind the colourful cat mask he wore. Turning his attention to Marinette, though, Adrien saw no such look coming from her, in fact she didn't seem to notice. He felt relieved, not that he had anything against Luka. Luka was a cool guy and he liked him a lot, he just didn't like the idea of him with Marinette - or anyone else being with her for that matter. Adrien frowned at himself. _She's not yours to be so possessive over. She'd just a… _but he didn't really want to finish that sentence.

"We really need to do a practice run on the "_All I Ask of You"_ number." The director announced. "But we are going to have to replace Miss. Bourgeois for today. Who will be our Christine?"

"Marinette can do it." Alya volunteered. Marinette swung around wildly, tripping over the speaker wires and was preparing for impact when she was caught by two sturdy hands.

"Careful Marinette, it's a bit of a trip hazard through here." The blonde model helped right his sweet clumsy friend, holding onto her waist a little longer than was necessary. "I.. ah...didn't know you could sing." He started getting lost in the ocean that was her eyes when she went bright red and began stammering.

"Well, I...its been a while...ah...I'm not really a singer and…." Marinette desperately wished a hole would just open up in the floor and swallow her whole.

"Don't be so bashful girl - you should hear her tearing it up on Nino's old SingStar, she totally owns it, and I know you know this song back to front and inside out." Alya folded her arms and was giving Marinette the _you better do this or else _eye. She already had Max on side with this plan, she didn't need Marinette backing out of it now.

"Don't worry Marinette, I'm not much of a singer either. Honestly, you can't be as bad as Chloe." Marinette could hear the musical director trying to suppress a laugh by coughing.

"Well, if you're sure." With that, Adrien took Marinette by the hand and led her over to the piano. Adrien sat facing the keys, while Marinette sat next to him on the stool with her back to him. Max dropped all the lights, except for a soft spot over the piano and everyone found a comfy place to sit. In the darkness, no one else saw Chloe slip in next to Max and Kim in the tech control box, still in her dressing gown and slippers.

Adrien could feel Marinette's arm shaking next to his, his heart skipping a beat at the closeness of her to him and the intimacy the spot light created. He leaned back and her silky dark hair brushed against his cheek as he whispered in her ear. "Just pretend it's only you and me here. Nobody else, okay?" Marinette could only nod and gave an almost inaudible hum of agreement. With that Adrien began to play.

As he sang the first verse, Marinette looked over to find Alya in the shadows giving her a thumbs up with Nino's arm slung over her shoulder. She could feel Adrien move against her back, and she wasn't sure she could muster up a sound when it would be her turn to sing. A soft nudge from Tikki in her purse though, reminded her that she was Ladybug, and she couldn't let Adrien down. When the time came, she grabbed up all her Ladybug confidence, took a deep breath and let the music flow from her.

As her voice began to break through the stillness that surrounded them, it was all that Adrien could do to keep his mind on where his fingers needed to be on the keys and not miss his next cue. His heart pounded wildly as leaning in against one another, the words they sang almost started to take on a life of their own. Marinette closed her eyes and let herself be swept up in the music, saying though the lyrics all the things she wished she could tell Adrien, but had always been too afraid to say.

In that moment Adrien knew without a shadow of doubt that there was something more to these feelings he had. He no longer saw Marinette as just a friend. As her voice rang out, he realised he was falling for his sweet and beautiful classmate. He had been for sometime, he just hadn't seen it. In that moment, inside their own bubble of light, no one else in the room existed and Adrien dared that maybe someone could really love him, someone like Marinette. In that moment, he wished with all his heart that the words she was saying were truly meant for him. As the song ended, those who were left in the room sat unmoving as Adrien and Marinette just looked at each other, their faces flushed, hearts racing and so close that they could feel the warmth of each other's breath. Adrien eyes fluttered down to her partered pink lips and he was overwhelmed by the desire to take her face in his hands and kiss her. It was then that all the lights came back on, blinding everyone. Chloe slipped away with a contented smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Ladybug and Chat Noir met up on their favourite perch high on the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug gave a rundown of Master Fu's thoughts regarding Nooroo's welfare and they both agreed that while ever the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous were missing, they would continue to be on guard and try to track down Hawk Moth. Ladybug hoped that perhaps with Hawk Moth himself becoming damaged from the Miraculous, and if that really was the case, there could even be a chance to redeem the villain and bring him back to the good side. Ladybug truly believed that no one was beyond saving, although Chat Noir had his doubts about it.

Ladybug looked out over the city lights as a comfortable silence fell between them. In her mind she was reliving that beautiful moment with Adrien under the soft spotlights. Even though it was just words to someone else's song, she felt so close to him in that moment. She must have had a smile on her face as she sighed, attracting Chat's attention.

"Looks like you had a good day m'lady."

She laughed to herself, thinking how wonderfully ridiculous it all was. "Yeah, you could say that Chaton. Just trying to hang onto the moment I guess." Chat nodded in understanding, his own head swirling with the sound of Marinette's voice, her face, her lips….

"Ladybug, can I ask you a question? It's kind of personal, but I don't really have anyone else to talk to about it." She was pulled out of her daydreaming slightly concerned what could be so personal, but she could see something was worrying him and she let her face soften. "It's ok Kitty, I'm your friend remember. You can ask me anything?"

He paused for a moment, and Ladybug could see he was trying to steel himself for what he was going to say. "You told me once that there is a boy you like and..." He frowned slightly and wasn't looking at her. Ladybug's eyes widened wondering where this was going. "How do you know when your in love with someone, like really in love, not just a crush?"

Ladybug blinked and just stared at Chat, who was still looking out towards the city. "I don't really know Chat, I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask." She hugged herself into a ball, bringing her knees up under chin and holding them tight. "Why, have you met someone?"

"Not exactly. I've actually known her for a long time and would even consider her a close friend, but I feel like I'm only really seeing her for the first time." There was a fire in his eyes as he spoke that Ladybug had never seen in him before. "I'm just trying to figure it out." He looked at her almost pleadingly.

"Well, I guess love is when you can see yourself growing old with somebody. When you can't picture your life without them in it and they are all you can think about." She paused and smiled to herself thinking about Adrien at the piano that day. "When they unlock that special place in your heart that you were keeping just for them to find."

Chat didn't say anything at first, his mind racing through a plethora of emotions that had bubbled up since the music rehearsal. "You know, when I became Chat Noir it was a difficult time in my life. I had lost someone close to me, and those around me didn't really know how to handle it. Suddenly my Miraculous gave me a freedom I couldn't imagine possible again. Then you showed up you were like a bright sun, lighting up my life and giving me a purpose. I guess that's why I fell head over heels for you, literally and figuratively." They both giggled remembering how Ladybug crashed into him the day they first met. Chat's eyes softened.

"This girl though, she kind of crept up on me and yet, some of the best memories I have of the last few years she's always been there. I had pledged all my love and loyalty to you and my Miraculous and maybe it was that loyalty that blinded me to her. I wasn't looking for anyone else, but now that I see her - really see her - I can't escape it." Chat leaned his head against the steel beams and let out a soft sigh into the night. "She's so special to me Bug. She's like a burning fire inside me that warms my heart. For the first time, she makes me feel that it's alright to be just me, that I'm worthwhile, and that maybe she could love me for who I really am. I couldn't even begin to picture my life without her in it, I wouldn't want to."

Ladybug couldn't help the tears that started to well in her eyes at his words. She knew Chat had lived a lonely life, he had said as much to her on various occasions. He had a job in his civilian life he didn't like much and there didn't seem to be a lot of love at home. Looking at him as he spoke, she could see how his whole face lit up when he thought about this girl and it made her happy that maybe he had found someone to love him the way she couldn't allow herself to.

"Does she feel the same about you!"

"I don't know. I hope so. I think maybe I have a chance." He smiled softly. "There was another guy I thought she liked but apparently that's not the case, so I'm kinda looking forward to where this might go, if I can get up the nerve to tell her." He was surprised to hear Ladybug laughing.

"Your telling me the great Chat Noir, the master of flirtation and puns is nervous of rejection. Your the great hero of Paris, women are falling over themselves for you." Chat just shrugged.

"She doesn't know that. Besides, I'm not all that when I'm my civilian self. I get a fair bit of attention because of my other job, but usually it's because someone wants something from me. Honestly, I wear a much stronger mask in my 'normal' life then the one on my face now." He pointed at his black mask for dramatic effect. "But she sees past that invisible mask. I feel I can be myself around her, which is a side of me few people have seen. She doesn't mind if I'm being goofy, or talking too much about the things I like. She really listens, and she even laughs at my jokes." A smile spread across his face remembering back to the day he and Marinette spent at the bakery. "She just, feel like home."

Ladybug stood up and walked over to Chat, who also rose to his feet, and she placed a friendly hand on his arm. "I hope that someday the guy I like will talk about me the way you do for this girl. Your one of the nicest guys I know Chat Noir and I'm proud to call you my friend." She pulled him into a tight hug and patted him on the back.

"You know you will always have my loyalty m'lady. I'll always be here for you, that's a promise."

"It better be Kitty." She teased at him before adding more seriously. "You know I never considered you my sidekick and I hate it when others say that about you. You are my partner, my equal and you know I'd be lost without you." With that Chat took up her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles before leaping away.

He couldn't shut off all his feelings for Ladybug overnight. He knew that no matter what the future held, he and Ladybug would always have their destinies linked and she would always hold a place in his heart. Now though, the girl taking up a new residence in his heart had a different face and that face was Marrinette.

The following day, Adrien went up to Le Grand Paris Hotel to visit Chloe, bringing with him a selection of her favourite chocolates. She had recovered from her flu for the most part, but he had honestly never seen her look such a picture of misery, despite the fact her room was filled with so many flowers they could have opened a florist shop.

"Adrikins, you are an angel! I've had so much ice cream and jelly for that horrid sore throat it's been enough to last me a lifetime, not to mention the thousands of flowers. It's utterly ridiculous the amount of flowers that have been through this room and the smell is becoming a thing of disgust." The two fell into a comfortable chatter about school and preparations for the charity auction before Chloe carefully guided the conversation towards the topic of Marinette.

"You know Marinette came up to see me the other day. She brought the dress for a fitting. It looks amazing on me by the way. She said your father wants to see it for a final approval." Adrien nodded.

"He's invited her to dinner tonight at the house. I guess since the dress will be representing the Gabriel brand and all he wanted to give it and her the once over. I'm not worried about the dress though, she's so amazingly talented and I'm sure he will love it." Despite his words, Chloe could see the worry in Adrien's face, and she could appreciate his concerns. There was no doubt Gabriel will like the dress, Chloe knew that, but she knew that wasn't what was worrying Adrien. No, he was worried about how his father would feel about Marinette.

"Well, she was going to have to go into the lion's den sometime. I mean your father is her work idol and I know she wants to work for the Gabriel company one day." A slight curl crept up the side of her mouth as a mischievous glint lit up in her eyes. "Besides, eventually you were going to have to introduce her as your girlfriend anyway." Adrien almost choked in the water he was drinking.

"Chloe!" He spluttered, wiping water off his face and clothes. "She...she's not my girlfriend." Chloe thought she could detect a hint of sadness in that reply and just looked at him with a sly smile.

"But you want her to be don't you?" A fierce blush swept over his face as she nudged him with her shoulder. "Besides, I saw the two of you singing at rehearsal." Adrien went to speak, but she held up a hand before he could say anything. "Don't worry, I'm not worried about my position being threatened, I know Marinette wouldn't do that. But seriously, the sexual tension in the room was palpable and I don't mean Alya and Nino - as repulsive as that pair can be." Adrien cracked a smile at that comment. "Let's face it Marinette has been in love with you forever." Adrien just stared blankly at his childhood friend, a deep blush taking over his face. Chloe happily opened her box of chocolate, savering several pieces. "Come on Adrien, don't tell me you were the only one who didn't know Marinette had feelings for you. Hell, there's been a class pool on it for the last two years. Sabina's gonna owe me."

"Why, didn't she think we would get together?" Chloe had to smile at the disappointment that was laced through that question.

"No dummy, because she called it before Christmas last year. I knew you well enough to know you were totally oblivious to Marinette, but I'm guessing from your expression maybe you still haven't quite figured it out yet." Chloe's face took on an inquisitive look as Adrien just shrugged.

"I don't know Chlo, she's one of the few girls I've met that doesn't want something from me because of my name. She's so talented, and funny. She takes control and can lead others, but is adorably clumsy and flustered. She's genuine and a real friend, one of the first I made when I started at school. I don't want to lose that by scaring her off." He wrapped his arms protectively around himself and his heart hurt at the thought that maybe Marinette didn't really feel the way Chloe thought she did.

"Oh Adrihoney." She leaned over and took both his hands in hers. "If you had seen the way her face lit up at the mention of your name, you would know that's not the case. Anyway, see how she handles your father tonight, you'll know." Chloe picked out another chocolate before closing the box. "I'm finally getting out of my boudoir prison. I might even grace everyone with my presence at school tomorrow."

"That's great Chlo. I've missed seeing you. By the way, how are you and Georgio going?"

"Ugh, don't even speak to me about Georgio. Thanks to him I've been cooped up here and missing all the gossip. Sabrina is utterly useless passing on good information. I never want to see him again." Chloe folded her arms, closing her eyes and putting her nose in the air. The corner of Adrien's mouth curled up into a knowing grin as he watched his friend. Chloe popped one eye open, her own mouth copying the same smirk. "Well, I won't be seeing him until next week at least."


	8. Chapter 8

"Tikki, what if he hates it? What if he says it's no good and I've ruined any chance of ever working in fashion ever again!" Marinette paced around her room, as her quiet and patient kwami tried to calm her down.

"Everything will be fine Marinette, you'll see. Chloe loves your dress and so does Adrien. I'm sure Mr. Agreste will love it too." Marinette heard the chiming of the bakery door and voices below.

"Marinette! Adrien is here to pick you up." Sabine called from down stairs.

Tikki swiftly hid in Marinette's bag. Marinette collected up the clothes bag with the dress inside and made her way down the stairs. She had changed into a smart casual spring dress that she had recently made, letting her hair down so that it hung soft framing her face. Adrien's eyes lit up when he saw her. Those darn butterflies, taking over his stomach again. Will he ever be able to look at her the same way again? Probably not. Not that he wanted to.

"Don't you worry about a thing honey." Sabine wrapped Marinette up in a hug. "I'm sure Mr Agreste will love you and the dress."

"Of course he will." Chimed in Tom. Marinette made her way toward Adrien, who was still standing frozen near the door.

"You look beautiful." The words tumbled breathlessly out of Adrien's mouth. He really wished he was taking her out on a date somewhere nice and not to his cold, stiff house to see his cold, stiff father.

A soft blush dusted across Marinette's face making her look even more glowing as Adrien led her to the car, waving to both her parents and promising to take good care of her. Not that they were worried. Both Tom and Sabine watched as Adrien took Marinette by the hand to help her into the car. "How much longer do you think it will take for him to realise." Tom nudged his wife.

"I think he already knows dear." Came her soft reply.

It had been unusually hot weather lately and the threat of a storm coming seemed to be hanging heavy in the air. The ride to the Agreste mansion was short, passing in casual chit chat about the dress and Adrien's visit to Chloe. Before they knew it, they were standing in the foyer of the great house with the tall intimidating figure of Gabriel Agreste making his way down the vast staircase. Marinette clung tightly to the clothes bag wrapped over her right arm that contained the dress, trying to calm her breathing. Adrien could see the nervousness of his friend, and standing a little in front of her, slipped his hand into her left one, entwining their fingers and giving a little squeeze. She was so stunned by the action, she completely forgot to be nervous when Mr. Agreste started to speak to her.

"Good-evening Miss Dupain-Cheng. I have to say I was not at all surprised when I discovered it was your name on the winning design. You have made an impression on both myself and Madame Bourgeois on more than one occasion over the years. I am sure this piece will be no exception." His voice was formal and indifferent and it almost sent a shiver down her spine. Marinette couldn't help but wonder if this was how he always spoke and her heart sank for the boy next to her who had tightened his grip on her hand. Maybe he was the one needing the support. It was time to channel some Ladybug courage.

"Thank you Sir, I'm very pleased with how the dress has turned out and I hope it will be to your satisfaction." She kept her voice light and pleasant which seemed to have taken the designer by surprise as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"We shall see. Follow me." Gabriel led the pair up the stairs to his office where Nathalie stood with a tablet in her hand and a mannequin next to her. "Adrien you will have to let go of Miss Dupain-Cheng's hand so she can assemble the dress." Adrien gasped as he realized he had still been holding it. He mouthed a 'sorry' to Marinette, who only smiled at him before setting the dress out for display.

Gabriel passed a well trained eye over the garment. Marinette's nerves began to kick in again, and she very much wished she still had hold of Adrien's hand. She looked over to him and he smiled support back to her, popping a thumb up from his folded arms. She regarded the older Agreste as he picked up the skirt of the dress, inspecting the hems. He looked more pale than she remembered, and thinner if that was at all possible. Adrien had said the other night his father had been unwell for some time, but she didn't expect to see him so gaunt. A loud clap of thunder rolled overhead, causing Marinette to jump with a start out of her thoughts.

"Come now Miss Dupain-Cheng, I'm sure a little thunder doesn't bother you." The monotone sound of his voice adding to the menacing atmosphere of the grey sky outside.

"Just not fond of sudden loud noises Sir." She replied, a little more sheepishly than she would have liked. Years of loud akuma crashes had made her jumpy.

"What is this here? I don't remember this being part of the original design?" He pointed to the edging on one of the layers.

"Oh, yes, Chloe asked me to add it as a personal touch for her. She wanted something of the wearer represented on it and it was her special request for it to be added." She spoke with confidence, which was not lost on Mr Agreste. He re-examined the design change. Across the hem line on the second layer there was a small motif of a bee flying above one of the soft pink flowers that was embedded in the fabric design. It was visible, but subtle enough not to be overly conspicuous.

"Trust Chloe Bourgeois to bring her Queen Bee alter ego into everything." Marinette winced at the distasteful tone. Maybe adding to the design without permission had been a mistake. Her mind started racing through a hundred scenarios of how to efficiently apologise for her blunder when Gabriel spoke again. "You did well accommodating her bold request in a tasteful way. I know Miss Bourgeois can be… demanding." Marinette couldn't speak. Was that praise she was hearing? "I approve of the dress, and hope Miss Bourgeois appreciates the work that has gone into it and takes care of it properly. We don't need it damaged before the auction. You may leave the garment here, Nathalie will have it delivered at the appropriate time."

Adrien had sat back quietly throughout the exchange. His heart burst with pride at his father's praise for Marinette's hard work. He had seen some of Gabriel's best designers cut to shreds and left in tears for only minor infringements, but here Marinette had held her own. He watched her as she smiled and thanked his father for his words and the opportunity, shaking his hand with a renewed confidence.

It was rare for Gabriel to come down to dinner. Most nights Adrien sat alone at the table, or in his room. Truth be told, he would have preferred dinner with Marinette at her parent's bakery anyday. The rain outside had become much heavier, the loud thunder still making Marinette jumpy.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, do you mind if I call you Marinette?" Gabriel had not looked up from his plate.

"Please do."

"Marinette, tell me, how did you first become acquainted with my son?" He looked at the two teens blankly as they started to giggle.

"Well, to tell you the truth, when Adrien first came to school I really didn't want to know him at all." Gabriel lifted an eyebrow and stared at her. "You see, someone had put gum on my seat, and I thought Adrien had done it. Then I found out he was friends with Chloe, so I just assumed he was a snooty brat like her."

"You thought Miss Bourgeois was a brat?" There was no surprise in his voice.

"Forgive me, but she wasn't the nicest person at the time." Adrien nodded in agreement. If anyone knew how bratty Chloe had been, it was him. "Anyway, I was about to head home after school when it was raining. Adrien stopped and my first instinct was to ignore him but then he started to explain he wasn't the one who put the gum on my seat, that he was new to the school and didn't really have any friends. I saw that really he was sweet and kind and then I added generous to that list when he gave me his umbrella to walk home with. I realised I was wrong about him and later on, that I was wrong about Chloe too." She looked over and smiled at Adrien, who was in awe of what she was saying.

"As time went on and we became good friends and I added more to that list as I saw what a wonderful person he really was. He is such a hard worker giving everything he does 100%, but he is funny and likes to make other people smile. He is loyal to his friends and cares deeply about people that matter to him and I feel so lucky to know him and have him in my life."

You would have had to be a blind not to notice the soft looks that Marinette and Adrien were giving each other while she talked. Throughout the rest of dinner, Gabriel saw time and again the shining eyes, the carefree laughter and the touching of hands on arms and shoulders as they talked. For the first time in many years, Gabriel felt a warmth fill the dark corners of the Agreste mansion. This Marinette was like a breath of fresh air blowing away the cobwebs. He marvelled at her sweet and genuine nature and the animated way she talked about fashion and her designs. He could see that this girl truly liked his son for who he was, not for his last name. He watched Adrien's face as he hung off her every word and wondered if his son even knew how much he was clearly in love with the girl that sat beside him.

It was then that Gabriel saw himself as a younger man looking at Emilie for the first time and he felt a lump in his throat, the pin under his cravat weighing down heavily on him. All these years chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to get his hands on the ultimate power and for what? He had watched Nathalie, loyal faithful Nathelie, succumb to illness. His kwami was sick, and he himself was becoming weakened physically. Worst of all he had become cold, withdrawn and distant from his own son. Adrien, who was the light of his mother's life, who Emilie would have done anything for. He was so much like his mother and Gabriel knew she would be so proud of the young man he had become and would have delighted at how happy this girl was making him. A girl, who reminded Gabriel so much of his beautiful Emilie. The same fire, the same passion, the same genuine love in her eyes. As Adrien and Marinette continued to talk and laugh with each other,Gabriel looked at himself and began to question his true motives. Had he really been doing all this for Adrien, or was it really for himself? Maybe Nathalie was right, maybe the time had come to let Emilie go. Maybe this girl was their chance to be happy again.

While the trio finished off their deserts, there was another exceptionally loud clap of thunder, and the house was plunged into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

The darkness was only temporary, before lights began to flicker back on and the back up generators kicked in. Moments later, Nathalie entered the dining room with her tablet in hand. Marinette wondered when the poor woman ever got to sleep.

"Sir, Mayor Bourgeois has made a public announcement that due to the severe storm and some localised flooding, citizens are being asked to keep off the roads tonight. I'm afraid I am unsure how we are going to get Miss Dupain-Cheng home and it is getting quite late."

Gabriel was the kind of man who liked to have everything planned in detail, everything under control. The weather, however, was one variable he had not planned on. "Under the circumstances, perhaps Marinette should stay here for the night. Is the guest room available?" Marinette froze in her seat, eyes wide and face flushed. She was trying to get her head around the fact Gabriel Agreste was offering for her to stay the night in the same house as Adrien.

"The guest room is not in a position to be used at the moment Sir and there is no linen on the bed. Unfortunately, the domestic staff had already left for the night some time ago due to the weather."

"Marinette can stay in my room." Adrien volunteered. "She can have my bed, and I'll sleep on my couch." Scratch that last thought, make that the same ROOM as Adrien.

As red as Marinette knew she must have been turning, she couldn't help but be flattered by the obvious chiverary of Adrien in his offer. "Adrien, no, I can't take your bed off you. I'll sleep on the couch. Besides I'm shorter and will fit more easily."

Gabriel closed his eyes in contemplation pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. This was far from an ideal situation, however, he couldn't very well risk sending the girl home in a storm. Adrien waited with bated anticipation on his response. "Very well. Marinette, if you would like to go with Nathalie she will contact your parents and explain the situation. Nathelie, perhaps you can locate something suitable for Marinette to sleep in."

As Marinette left with Nathalie, Gabriel called his son over to him. Adrien wasn't sure if he was in some kind of trouble, his father's usual stony expression as always was unreadable. "Adrien… " Gabriel cleared his throat, feeling unexpectedly uncomfortable. "Given the unique situation and sleeping arrangements tonight I have to ask, what is Marinette to you?"

Almost on muscle memory, Adrien was about to say she's just a friend, but the words died in his mouth before he could utter them. He knew his father was an intelligent man so there was no point lying about it.

"Honestly father, I think I might be falling for her." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It seemed strange to say it out loud, to his father of all people, and yet it felt so right. In a way it was a relief. He could finally admit to himself that he liked Marinette, and if Chloe was right, she felt the same way about him. The thought of that made him feel all warm inside. He was in deep, there was no point denying it anymore. "Actually, I don't think I have. I know I have." Gabriel took note of the sincere look in his son's face.

"I'm not entirely surprised to hear you say that given what I have seen between the two of you tonight." Gabriel let out a slightly defeated sigh. Meticulous planning seemed to now be a thing of the past. "I don't... disapprove of your choice." The hard expression on his face softened slightly. Adrien almost thought he could see a smile playing at the corners of that hardened expression. "Marinette appears to be an exceptional young lady with a bright future ahead of her, however," Gabriel tilted his head forwards looking over his glasses, "I expect you tonight to behave as the gentlemen you have been brought up to be, is that understood?"

Adrien swallowed hard, his face flushed from the implications of his father's words. "Yes Father, of course."

"Also, there is school tomorrow and the hour is already late. Make sure you both get adequate sleep." Adrien simply nodded in response, his brain still catching up to the fact that his father had all but endorsed Marinette as being more than a friend in his life. Could it really be so!

After his father parted ways for the night, Adrien made his way back to his room. Nathalie was on her way out, letting him know she had given Marinette some pajamas, blankets and pillows to make her comfortable on the couch before bidding him goodnight. Marinette was still in the bathroom when he entered his room, so he quickly let Plagg out to go rummage the mini-fridge for some cheese and make himself scarce, which he did after some good natured ribbing and advice not to do anything 'gross'.

When Marinette finally emerged from the bathroom, it was all Adrien could do to remain standing and coherent. She was wearing a Chinese style silk pajamas set in a deep royal blue, gold blossoms swirling throughout it and her hair still hanging soft around her face. Despite his father's words ringing in his ears, he was still a hot blooded eighteen year old Frenchman faced with the prospect of spending the night in close proximity to a girl he had just admitted out loud he had fallen for. Yes, he was most definitely in too deep now, and there was no turning back. It then dawned on him that he must have been staring as Marinette began to shift uncomfortably, looking at the floor while playing with her hair.

"Natalie said it was alright for me to borrow these clothes. I'm not sure if they are hers…"

"They were my mothers." He interjected. "And you look beautiful in them." Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe. Adrien now understood why people say someone took their breath away, because she had taken his. Marinette could feel the blush radiating across her face. Adrien couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he could get that kind of reaction from her.

Channeling his inner Chat Noir he crossed the floor over to her closing the gap between them and picking up one of her hands in his. "I wanted to thank you for all those wonderful things you said about me at dinner. I've never had anyone say things like that about me before, especially to my father. Your the most amazing person Marinette. Your sweet and talented, you look out for everyone in our class, even Chloe when she didn't always deserve it. You fill everywhere you go with warmth and happiness. I have honestly never enjoyed dinner with my father as much as I did tonight. I swear I even saw him smile and you did that. I told you once before that you were our everyday Ladybug and it is so true Marinette. "

"I meant every word I said." She looked up with sincerity in her eyes, trying to find courage against the thumping of her heart. "You mean more to me than you know Adrien." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear before letting his hand come to rest against her face, gently stroking his thumb on her cheek. He felt her lean into his touch.

"I think maybe I do." He brought his face closer to hers, their noses almost touching and both their hearts racing as they could feel the heat of each other. "I think... maybe I feel the same." His emerald eyes searched deeply into her blue ones. Marinette lifted up onto her tiptoes, resting a hand against his chest to steady herself. As Marinette fluttered her eyes closed letting her head tilt slightly back he took that as his cue, bringing his other arm around her back and pulling her closer still until his lips softly connected with hers. The kiss was gentle and a little unsure, but it soon melted into something deeper. Marinette brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his soft golden hair leaving no room between them as she kissed him back. He was kissing Marinette, and she was kissing him back and _oh_ _is this_ _what_ _being_ _in_ _love_ _feels_ _like_. Adrien could feel a warmth crash over his whole body as he melted into her. When the thunder crashed again outside, it didn't bother Marinette this time because she was in Adrien's arms. Their first kiss evolved into a second and a third before the two parted, breathless.

"I should have done that a long time ago." He smiled as he rested his forehead against hers, both their faces pink and flushed, pulses racing against their heavy breathing.

"Yeah, you should have." She teased back breathlessly before they both broke down into a fit of giggles. Adrien couldn't even begin to describe the feeling inside him seeing Marinette looking up at him with that adoring look in her eyes. He took her by the hand and walked her over to where a bed had been made up for her on his couch.

Leaving her momentarily to get herself organised, he quickly went and changed into a black shirt and track pants before rejoining her on the couch. "I promised my father that since we have school tomorrow, I wouldn't keep you up. We'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning, okay."

Marinette just nodded. She didn't dare to speak, lest it shatter a fragile dream. Adrien pulled her in for another kiss. She was like a magnet drawing him in and the feel of her soft lips against his was quickly becoming his new favorite addiction, and he didn't think he could ever get enough of it.

Ladybug had been his first love. Adventurous and mysterious he had fallen hard for her almost from the moment he saw her - but she was always an arms length away. She was untouchable on that very high pedestal of perfection he had put her on. Whatever chance there may have been between them, she had long ago put up a wall. They were nothing more than friends, best friends even, but friends nonetheless. He would continue to be there for her and he would always protect her. She was his crime fighting partner and that would never change. Marinette though, she was the one in his arms and in his heart. She was here, she was real and this was real and he was never letting _this_ go. She was someone he could love and who loved him - loved Adrien Agreste. For once in his life, she had made him believe that he didn't have to be Chat Noir to be happy, to have a purpose in his life. She saw him behind that perfect facade he would put up to the world, and he was enough just as he was.

It was all he could do to tear himself away from her, her lips and the softness of her skin. Wishing Marinette goodnight with a light kiss to the forehead he turned off the lights and curled up into his own bed. His huge room that had always felt so empty, wasn't so dark and lonely anymore as he listened to the gentle sounds of her breathing on the other side of the room. As he drifted off to sleep, his head filled with images of what he had to look forward to. Someone to love, to spoil, to take on dates, to spend hours watching mindless TV with curled up under a blanket. He didn't think anything else could ever make him more happy than he was right now. He wanted her to know everything. He would have to talk to Ladybug, but he didn't want to keep any secrets from her. Chat Noir was part of who he was and he had no doubts Marinette would understand.

It was around 2am when an anxious Plagg poked Adrien awake, calling his name. "Plagg, what is it? What's going on?" He asked, sitting up at the panicked look in his kwami's cat eyes.

"Your girlfriend over there is having a nightmare. You might want to wake her up before she wakes the whole house up." His consciousness coming into focus, Adrien could hear Marinette crying and mumbling something in her sleep. He quickly got out of the bed and felt his way in the dark over to her, his night vision not quite as good out of the suit.

Marinette was tossing her head from side to side, tears evident on her cheeks. "No, Chat, He's coming… stop… don't go… please Chat… I would be lost without you." Adrien Froze. Why was Marinette calling out to Chat? And why did that nightmare sound familiar to his own? Unless... no, no way, it's not possible. He couldn't be that lucky._ I can't be that stupid_! He looked wide eyed over at Plagg who simply gave a knowing nod at the unspoken question.

"Like I said kid, you might not want her waking up the household."

Adrien sat on the edge of the couch and gently shook Marinette's arm. "Wake up... Wake up, everything's okay, I'm here." Half opening her eyes, blurry with tears, she could just make out a figure in black with a shot of blonde hair and a flash of green eyes. Still disoriented from her nightmare she flung her arms around the figure sitting in shadow.

"Oh, Chat you're here, you came back to me." Adrien wrapped his arms tightly around her, wanting to protect her from whatever had made her cry in her nightmare. He knew those nightmares well, he had them too, where he couldn't save Ladybug from the akuma. Nightmares of losing her. Yet here she was now, clinging to him to protect her as her tears flowed. He felt like his heart would burst. Of course Marinette had to be her, who else could his Lady have been. He cursed himself for being so blind not to see it before.

"It's alright m'lady, I'll always be here beside you. I promise." He whispered. It was then that Marinette began to emerge from the fog and reality began to hit her. Her eyes coming into focus in the darkness, she remembered that she was in Adrien's room, which meant she just called him Chat and he had…Oh!

Pulling back she tried desperately to focus on his eyes in the darkness. "What did you just call me?" She whispered, almost too afraid to ask in case she heard him wrong. _Oh please say you said what I thought you said_.

He leaned over to the coffee table and tapped on a small night light that emitted a soft warm glow. "It's alright m'lady, I have those nightmares too. But it's all over now. I promised you I would be here to protect you, and I always will." He soothed, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

"Chat?" Marinette questioned.

"Your one and only my Bugaboo." Still blinking in disbelief, Marinette knew there was absolutely no mistaking that shine in his emerald eyes or the smirk on his face, even if it did look slightly out of place without the cat ears to match.


	10. Chapter 10

In the early hours of the morning, by the gentle glow of the nightlight, Adrien sat laid back on the couch with Marinette in his arms, and she in turn rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady drum of his heartbeat. The rain outside had now diminished into a soft pitter-patter. The two kwamis, now free to be out in the open, talk excitedly about this new found discovery and how long they had waited for the two teens to finally know each other.

"But if you knew all along, why didn't you tell us?" Adrien asked, "We could have been together so much sooner."

"It wasn't our secret to tell." Tikki explained. "Kwamis are not allowed to say who their chosen are, even though Plagg and I both saw who you were when you de-transformed during the fight with Dark Owl." Adrien sighed at the realisation of just how long they had been dancing around each other. "We knew it would only be a matter of time though. You two were destined to be together, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs almost always are."

"Besides, it was so much more fun watching how oblivious the two of you were, isn't that right Sugarcube." Plagg snickered, throwing back a piece of camembert.

"It was nothing of the sort! It was important that you found each other in your own time." Tikki glared back at Plagg. "And don't you Sugarcube me you...you...Stinky Sock!"

Marinette and Adrien laughed and shook their heads at the antics of the two kwamis. Despite the teasing, it was clear that Tikki and Plagg seemed to enjoy being able to spend time in each other's company. After all, they did represented the two sides of the same coin - yin and yang, creation and destruction, Ladybug and her Chat Noir. Adrien had never before believed in the idea of soulmates, but now it was undeniable to him that he was destined to be with Marinette, his Ladybug. Despite it all, he had found her all on his own and fell in love with the girl behind mask without even knowing it, and now he knew she would always be there. He would never be alone again. He held her just a little tighter at the thought, and felt her nestle into his embrace.

Soon, the kwamis ducked away to spend time catching up, leaving their charges to be alone. Adrien gently stroked Marinette's hair, a feeling of overwhelming joy in his heart that his sweet classmate and his brave Lady were one and the same beautiful person. He could hardly believe that with his black cat bad luck he could have been this lucky. Maybe it was Marinette's lucky charm bracelet he always kept with him finally rubbing off. He did however have one burning question he had to know the answer to.

"Marinette, there is something that I have to ask you. Why did you as Ladybug keep pushing me away as Chat?"

"Because I was in love with someone else." Came her quite response. Adrien remembered that Ladybug had always said there was another boy she liked.

"Who?" _Oh no_, he thought, _please don't tell me she means Luka._

Marinette began to giggle as she sat up, cupping his face with her hand. "You silly. I was in love with you, as Adrien." Relief visibly washed over his face. She took his hand in hers lacing her fingers in his before holding them entwined to her chest. "More than that though, I was afraid to let Chat in. I built a wall between us and tried to keep you away from my heart because I was afraid to let myself love you because I was so scared of something happening to you."

She shook her head at the thought that Chat had in fact been sitting in front of her everyday at school for almost three years. All the lunchtimes together, all the days spent hanging out with Alya and Nino, singing with him at the piano during the rehearsals. It wasn't just Adrien it was also Chat Noir and she had been in love with him all along. It seemed so obvious now and it made her head hurt. "How could I not have known you were my Chat Noir? My romantic, funny and brave Chat Noir. I'd fallen for both sides of you and hadn't even realised it."

Her Chat Noir. He liked the sound of that. "We are a pair of idiots, you know that." Adrien exclaimed, sitting up and taking her face in both of his hands. "You didn't make it easy for me Bugaboo, but if you hadn't pushed Chat away, I might not have realised how much in love I was with Marinette. I'd been falling for you for weeks and I didn't even see it, until I heard you sing at the rehearsal. Somehow hearing you sing those words went straight to my heart and I can't even explain it. It was like you had lit a fire inside me that I never want to extinguish. You made me fall in love with you twice." He pressed his forehead against hers gently kissing Marinette on the nose. "I love you Marinette, my Lady, my everything." He said as he gently peppered her face with soft kisses.

"I love you too Chaton. I always have, and I always will." When they brought their lips together it started out soft and gentle as before, but Marinette could feel a fire and an intensity that wasn't there earlier. Soft and gentle like Adrien, but confident and passionate like Chat. Finally knowing who they really were, they clung onto each other tight pouring into their kisses the years of unrequited feelings they had pent up inside. They had finally found each other, and neither of them was ever going to let go. This no longer felt like a new relationship, it was a continuation of the one they already had. For almost three years they had fought side by side, trusting each other in a way few people ever would. They were partners, best friends, soulmates. They spent what was left of the night, curled up on the couch wrapped up in each other's embrace until the sunlight broke through the clouds, announcing a new day.

When Adrien opened his eyes, the early morning glow began to peek through the windows. He looked down at a still sleeping Marinette and wondered what he ever did to deserve to wake up with this beautiful girl in his arms. He sat and watched her quietly, until she eventually began to stir, her eyes blinking open. "Good morning Princess." He smiled, sweeping her hair back and pressing a chase kiss to her head. Marinette surveyed the tangled mess they had become on the couch.

"Your arm must be dead from sitting like that, you should have gone back to bed."

Adrien shook his head. "It wasn't that bad. I couldn't bring myself to move anyway, I loved just being able to hold you."

"Silly romantic Kitty." She cooed, kissing him on the cheek. Oh how he loved hearing her call him that without the masks. Marinette settled back into Adrien's arms. Memories of that horrible nightmare came creeping uninvited back into her mind. "You said you have the same nightmares?" Adrien hummed in acknowledgement.

"Want to tell me about it m'lady?"

"Adrien, your always throwing yourself into the face of danger as Chat Noir. I know you will say it's your job, but what if one day I can't defeat the akuma? What if I can't bring you back?" The tears were threatening to return as she saw flashes from her nightmare in her mind. Adrien sat up and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I understand Bug. I have the same thing. What if I can't protect you? What if I lost you?" He ran his fingers through her hair, the morning sunlight making her look radiant and he was filled with so much love for the girl looking back at him with just as much love. "But we can't live in fear of what might happen. We can't be controlled by our nightmares. We just have to believe, and I believe in you Marinette, I believe in us." As they brought their lips together, they felt in the kiss that everything will be alright, because they had each other.

At breakfast it was obvious to both Gabriel and Nathalie that something had changed between the pair of teens. The two adults watched as the two young ones smiled and laughed and held hands, almost totally oblivious to anything or anyone else around them. Nathalie couldn't help but smile with a genuine happiness for Adrien. Gabriel's analytical nature, of course, was running the facts in his mind. There would need to be press statements made now that one of Paris' most most eligible bachelors was off the market. He hadn't planned on this happening so soon, after all Adrien was only 18 and young fangirls meant money, but there was no denying how hard his son had fallen for the baker's girl. Gabriel couldn't help the feeling that there was something more to it. This was no passing schoolboy crush, there was something else there, something that ran a lot deeper. A feeling he was quite sure was mutual. She had talent in the industry so that was an advantage, and by keeping her close there would be no risk of losing that talent to another fashion house. There would be more to discuss later regarding expectations and parameters as well as tabloids and photographers, but he was too tired for now. He would leave that for another day.

When Adrien and Marinette arrived at the bakery, hand in hand, Tom and Sabine greeted them warmly. There was no need to ask - the shy glances, the soft blushes and the love struck expressions told them all they needed to know. Marinette quickly ran up stairs to get changed, as she only had her dress from dinner the night before, leaving Adrien with her parents and a plate of his favourite fresh croissants. Before Marinette came back down, Sabine came up to see her.

"I just wanted you to know that your father and I are so happy for you and Adrien." Marinette could feel her face going bright red again but in a good way.

"Oh no, what's he been saying about me." Now that Marinette was fully aware of Adrien's Chat side, she knew he was every bit as capable of running off at the mouth as she was.

Sabine just giggled with that sweet and endearing smile of hers. "He didn't have to say anything dear, it's written all over his face. Adrien seems like the kind of boy that wears his heart on his sleeve, and he has firmly put you there. I think he's loved you for a lot longer than he realised."_ You don't know the half of it_, Marinette thought. "We think the world of Adrien, and I trust him to look out for you. Of course, you do know there is a fair amount of celebrity surrounding him. There will be jealous fangirls and photographers and…"

"It's alright mama. I'm not worried about any of that, we'll handle it together." Her facial expression softened and her eyes shone. "I just want to be with him."

"I know my dear, and we will be here for both of you if you need us. There is always a place here if Adrien has to hide from the crazies again"

Making their way down the stairs back to the bakery, Marinette watched as Adrien and her father laughed and chatted. She had rarely seen him looking so happy. Taking Marinette's hand once again, the couple said goodbye and made their way towards the school. Adrien suddenly had a thought that caused him to start laughing. "You know, Alya is going to flip when she finds out about us."

Marinette covered her mouth as her eyes widened. "I totally forgot about Alya! She's going to be so mad that I didn't call her." She leaned her head into his shoulder as they walked. Adrien stood just a little taller having her beside him.

As they moved towards the classroom door, they could hear a large commotion going on inside, and the unmistakable shrill of Chloe's voice. "That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Adrien would never have spent half the night talking to you on the phone, he is totally crushing on someone else. Besides didn't he, like, reject you once already."

"That was all a front Chloe, he was just trying to protect me from the media spotlight." Most of the class had crowded around the pair. Lila! Of course, and she was really turning up the innocent act. "You know how sweet and protective he is, that's why we were keeping our relationship a secret. I even had to turn down Prince Ali during our cruise on Saturday, because my heart will always belong to Adrien."

"Now listen here Rossi," Chloe grabbed Lila up by the collar shoving her face only inches away. "Adrien in my oldest friend and I know your lying the same way your lying about your little boat trip on the Seine with Prince Ali and I'm going to prove it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Adrien ran over pulling Chloe off Lila before she did any kind of permanent damage. The anger in the blonde girls face was reaching boiling point and she was so done with this girl. "You are wrong about one thing though, Chlo. I'm not crushing on anyone." Chloe swung her head around glaring and was about to give him an earful when he put his hand up to silence her. "I'm in love with someone." He went over to Marinette, putting both his arms around her before turning his attention to Lila. "Lila, I don't know what it is you are hoping to achieve here, but I'm just going to say this - I could hardly have been on the phone to you half the night, when I spent all of last night with Marinette."

The room erupted into whistles and "whooo's". Adrien laughed looking at how wide eyed and bright red Marrinette's face was turning. The shocked look on Alya's face though was totally priceless. "Oh come on guys, get your heads out of the gutter. The storm cut off the roads, so she spent the night at my place - on the couch." He emphasised that last bit, mostly for Alya's benefit, before turning back towards Lila. "But the last thing I would be doing is cheating on my girlfriend with you." He looked back into Marinette's smiling eyes. He'd said girlfriend, and it felt so good.

Lila was seething. Her hold on the class was beginning to unravel, but she kept her tone measured and even. "It's my word against you two. Perhaps some reporters would like to hear a story about how you cheated on me with a gold digging baker's daughter trying to get a leg up into the fashion world. I'm not without connections you know."

Adrien narrowed his eyes, anger bubbling over in his chest as he pulled Marinette closer to him. He could feel Plagg in his shirt moving around, knowing he would just love to throw a bit of cataclysm on the situation. The last thing Adrien ever wanted for Marinette was to be burned in a gossip magazine, no matter how unfounded the story was.

"Oh she won't." Chloe stepped back into the fray, waving her phone around. "That reminds me, how was that trip with Prince Ali on Saturday. His sneezing didn't bother you too much I hope." Lila's eyes looked like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Um, no. He adores me, why?"

Chloe's mouth curled up into a smirk. "Oh nothing much." She quipped flippantly. "It's just that Prince Ali spent the entirety of Saturday stuck in his hotel room with the same flu I'd had the previous week. He wasn't on the cruise and if you want to try to lie your way out of that one, I can make a quick call to my Daddy and Prince Ali can be put on speaker right now." Chloe couldn't help that she was thoroughly enjoying the fact she had Lila totally pinned. "And I better not see Adrien's or Marinette's names leaked into any tabloids, or I can make life very difficult for you. I'm not without connections too you know." She waved her phone around in Lila's face like it was a weapon.

Lila looked anxiously around the room, but she was met with silent glares of disgust and anger from the class. She was exposed for the fraud she was. She had always gotten away with it, telling people what they wanted to hear, but she had gotten over confident. She had underestimated Chloe, underestimated Adrien's feelings for Marinette and underestimated the loyalty of the class to their friends. Even Miss Bustier, who had been in the room for some time, witnessed the entire exchange and allowed it to unfold. Lila grabbed up her bag and ran out, ignoring the teacher calling her name.

Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette in a tight hug, kissing her on the forehead before bringing her to sit down next to him still keeping hold of her hand. He could feel her shaking from the adrenaline of the situation. He looked over at Chloe, who simply gave him a smug wink while holding her hand out to Sabrina to cash in on their bet. Several other students in the room were also forking out euros to pass around. Nino took up Marinette's old place next to Alya, with said brunette leaning over to her best friend telling her "I'm so mad at you girl! You better fill me in at lunch," before Miss Bustier settled the class back down.

Lila did not return again to Collège François Dupont.


	11. Chapter 11

With exams and assignments done, the rest of last week of school was focused on final preparations for the charity auction and spring break. Adrien and Marinette were still very much a topic of conversation around the school. While they tried to keep it cool in front of people, Marinette knew her Kitty well enough that grand romantic gestures was hardly something he was going to keep to himself. Every morning Adrien had his driver drop him off at the bakery so that he and Marinette could walk to school together. Marinette, not being a morning person, made a special effort (with Tikki's help) to try and make sure she was awake in time and not looking like a zombie, not that Adrien cared. He'd already seen what she looked like in the morning, and he thought she was beautiful. He looked forward to the day when he would see her like that every morning, but he knew he was getting ahead of himself there.

Adrien had thought a lot over the years about life with Ladybug and what the future would hold for them. Now that he knew Ladybug was Marinette all those hopes and dreams seemed more real than ever. He could picture finally getting out of the mansion and living in a cosy house with a yard and a garden. Marinette would have a sewing room filled with everything she could ever need while their children played. Whoops, he was getting ahead of himself again.

Adrien had to remind himself that while he and Marinette had been very close as Ladybug and Chat Noir for almost three years, to everyone else this was a new relationship. They shrugged it off by saying they had been such good friends for the last two years that it was only natural that they would be so comfortable with each other. After all, they weren't strangers. It worked for the most part, although Alya was still suspicious about their apparent sudden closeness. She knew better than anyone the flustered clumsy mess Marinette had been around the model, although even she had to admit that had improved greatly. Now, the two of them couldn't hardly keep their hands off each other. Granted, her and Nino hadn't been much better when they first started out, but she still felt there was more to that night at Adrien's house than Marinette wasn't telling her. At least their classmates had stopped asking them questions. The media, however, was a different story.

Gabriel had made a press statement that Adrien and his girlfriend, an up and coming designer, would represent the Gabriel brand at the forthcoming charity auction as his own health will see him indisposed. As a businessman he took on the motto 'all publicity is good publicity' knowing that the sudden interest in his son's new relationship will also put more focus on the charity event, and therefore the Gabriel brand as a whole. Although he was displeased at his sons more theatrical behaviour in his shows of affection for said girlfriend, (the bouquet of flowers delivered to the school may have been a little over the top) it did however take the media's focus off his own health issues and absence from many events. Gabriel had even made the suggestion that Marinette should take Chloe's place in the performance, but Marinette wouldn't hear of it. As a compromise, she did agree to wear a Gabriel original to the event. Marinette felt she got the better end of the deal. Adrien on the other hand, would give no promises to tone down his affections in public, and Marinette wasn't going to stop him. Adrien seemed to crave touch and affection and she would give him as much as she could. Like many things recently, Gabriel had to accept that not everything was within his control. At least he still had Nathalie to rely on.

Marinette was adding some late night finishing touches to the Kitty Section costumes when she heard a tapping at her balcony door. Looking up curiously, she couldn't help but giggle at the cheesy grin that greeted her through her skylight. "Kitty, what are you doing here at this hour?"

Chat jumped down, gabbing Marinette up and plopping a sound kiss on her lips. "I missed you Purrincess." She rolled her eyes mockingly. She must have received a pun curse at birth. Between her dad and Adrien, there was never going to be any escape, not that she minded as much as she pretended she did.

"You just spent the whole day with me at school, and I'll see you all day tomorrow too." She giggled, flicking his bell.

"Tomorrow's too far away, besides, I thought maybe I might take my Lady out for a little late night patrol." Chat gave a low theatrical bow before looking up with a smirk and a wink. It was just so Chat, but now she could see so much more of Adrien too.

Tikki came floating over, giving Marinette a smile and a nod "Tikki, Spots On!".

Chat watched in awe as her transformation took her over. Even though he knew Marinette was Ladybug, watching it happen before his eyes still filled him with disbelief that this was actually for real. Pulling her over to him, he ran his clawed fingers carefully through her pigtails looking into her bluebell eyes. "You know, I think Ladybug owes Chat a kiss he can remember."

"Oh, poor Kitty." She teased. While she definitely remembered that Dark Cupid kiss she used to break his spell (which she enjoyed more than she let on), they were both duded when Oblivio wiped their memories. Had it not been for Alya and her phone, they would never have known anything about it. At the time, Marinettte could figure out for the life of her why she kissed Chat. Of course, knowing now who each other is, that kiss made total sense. After all, who else could she have fallen in love with so fast.

Grabbing Chat by the bell, Ladybug stood up on her toes, pulling him down to her. Although they had kissed quite a few times now as Adrien and Marinette, this was the first time with the masks on, and oh was this something else. With all his senses heightened from the Miraculous, Chat couldn't help but feel like his whole body was on fire. It was like all his boyhood fantasies had suddenly come true. Taking a step back, he fell onto Marinette's chaise, pulling Ladybug down with him. Wrapping one arm behind her back as he brought the other hand up to her head, their kisses became deeper and more passionate as their bodies became entwined. Finally breaking away for air, Chat laid his head back to admire her, running a clawed hand down her face, and over her mask. Her bluebell eyes shone with an ocean of love, that he never wanted to stop drowning in.

"Does this mean the Kitty finally got his Lady?"

Ladybug slid her fingers through his hair, gently scratching behind his cat ear as he closed his eyes and lent into her touch. "I think I was always yours Chaton." It was at that point that Ladybug heard a low rumbling sound that seemed to have started somewhere deep in Chat's chest. Was that…? Chat's eyes suddenly flew open and Ladybug could see a flush of red peeking out from under his mask as his eyes suddenly widened at her.

"So you can purr!" She smiled at the realisation that she knew she had heard that purr once before, even though he denied it at the time.

"Maybe." He darted his eyes away sheepishly, but she just giggled, bringing her hand down to his face she kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"I think it's adorable."

Thoughts of that late night patrol were abandoned, as the two became far too comfortable where they were, snuggled up on her chaise. "So what are we now Bugaboo?" Ladybug sat up to look at him with a confused expression. "I mean we know Adrien and Marinette are a couple, but what about Ladybug and Chat? Should we maybe give Alya an exclusive? You know she's been trying to catch us in a compromising position for years."

It wasn't really something either of them had considered. While over the last week, the two sides of each other had seamlessly blended into one person for them, for everyone else they were still two very distinct people. "I think maybe for now we'll leave things as they are. Keep them guessing for a while." She winked. He loved that cheeky look on her.

"Does that mean I get to keep flirting with you m'lady?"

"Definitely Chaton." She answered as he kissed her hand.

Letting their transformations go, Tikki and Plagg ducked away into their favourite hiding spot, leaving Adrien and Marinette curled up on her chaise. It must have been after midnight, but Adrien had made no move to leave despite school being in the morning. Holding Marinette close to his chest, she could feel him making light absentminded circles on her back through her cotton pajamas. She could sense that there was another reason why Adrien had turned up on her balcony tonight.

"What's the matter Kitty?" His hand stopped moving before curling around her waist, but still saying nothing. "Please tell me."

"It's nothing new really, just my father trying to control my life as usual." He sighed defeatedly. Marinette slid up the chaise and rested her head into the crook of Adrien's neck. He held her tighter like his life depended on it. "When school finishes, I wanted to go to university and get away from the modelling stuff. My father doesn't agree with me. He wants me to work for him full time. I wouldn't mind so much if I could be part of the actual business side of the company, but when I mentioned that he just seemed determined to still keep me as his pretty boy pin up."

"Well you are pretty cute." At least it got a chuckle out of him.

"Only for you m'lady." He then threw his head back in frustration. "I just can't ever make a decision for myself. I'm 18 for crying out loud but he still treats me like I'm a child. I'm old enough to vote, or go into a bar and drink or even get married." He felt Marinette bury her head slightly into his arm and he could almost feel the flush of her face through his shirt. He couldn't help smiling to himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but who was he kidding. "Honestly, the only decision I've made in my life, besides going to school, was being with you. I just want to be able to do what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"You." She giggled knowing she'd walked into that one.

"Well that's a given, but in all seriousness, what is it you want?" She sat up to look at him. He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking some behind her ear.

"You know I've spent so long doing what other people want, I don't even know anymore. Right now, all I know is I just want to stay here with you." Adrien could feel his heart begin to race as he ran his hand down her bare arms. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Hey!" An indignant Plagg called out from behind them, followed by loud shushing from Tikki.

"Well, besides him." Adrien conceded with a smile before looking back into Marinette's eyes. "I mean it though." He sat up running his hand back up her arm and onto her cheek. "You mean everything to me. I could never picture my life without you in it." Marinette couldn't speak, but was mesmerised by the depth in his eyes before his lips came down to claim hers. Her heart beat wildly as she gently fell back onto her chaise, Adrien moving with her, never breaking contact. Slowly, carefully he trailed kisses down her jaw and along her neck as he ran his hand down her side, their bodies firmly against one another. The sounds she made as she arched her neck and her back drove him crazy and awakened something in him. Adrien had always prided himself on being a perfect gentleman, but the thoughts running through his head right now were anything but. Coming back up her neck to take her lips once again he was becoming overwhelmed by a burning desire building deep within him as he felt her hands running through his hair. He wanted her, he needed her and if he was being perfectly honest the intensity of those emotions scared him. Pulling back he felt he was almost gasping for air, and looking at her wasn't helping to calm his racing pulse. Her face was flushed, her lips parted and he could see in her eyes she was thinking the same thing he was.

"I… um...maybe I better go. It's late and we have a busy day ahead tomorrow." Marinette hummed in agreement, nodding and biting her bottom lip.

"Somehow I don't think Papa would be too thrilled to find you here in the morning, especially since you didn't come in through the front door." As much as Tom was a giant teddy bear, the thought of a man that size coming after him with a rolling pin was enough to put a dampener on those previous rampart thoughts.

Calling Plagg, he transformed back into Chat Noir and Marinette followed him up onto her balcony. He turned to her, a little sheepishly "Marinette, I'm sorry if I did anything that…" Marinette gently placed a kiss on his lips to silence him.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She took his face in both her hands, looking earnestly in those piercing Chat eyes. "I love you Adrien Agreste. Don't you ever forget that."

Giving her one last lingering kiss he headed back out into the night his heart full of the promise of things yet to come.


	12. Chapter 12

When the night finally arrived for the charity auction, Marinette was full of nerves. The dress from _Gabriel_ was stunning and Marinette felt beautiful in it. It was a floor length, off the shoulder gown in a deep burgundy with cherry blossom accents. It was quite fitted and hugged her perfectly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked much older, more grown up maybe. She wore her hair down, because she knew Adrien liked it that way but she couldn't help the knots in her stomach. While the paparazzi had been trolling them all week outside the school, and Adrien would get a kick out of throwing her back and cover her in smooches for the 'hidden' cameras, this was their first official debut as a couple. More than that though, they were there to represent the _Gabriel_ fashion house. Marinette had fronted the media many times as Ladybug, but Marinette was an unknown to them. She didn't want to do anything to embarrass Adrien or his father, choosing to wear a shorter heeled shoe to ensure less chance of tripping. With final words of encouragement from Tikki, the little kwami slipped into her matching bag and Marinette went down to meet Adrien who was already waiting for her.

"...and I said to him, it's the _yeast_ I could do." Tom roared with laughter at his own joke as Adrien wiped a tear from his eye. Never did Adrien think he would find someone who could pun with the best of them. No wonder Marinette was so accepting of his sense of humour, she had been brought up by the master.

Adrien turned his attention to the footsteps coming down the stairs as his girlfriend appeared. _Girlfriend_. He loved saying it, although the word never seemed to be enough for him. She felt so much more than just a girlfriend, but it would have to do for now. Their eyes locked as she descended the stairs and as he took the vision of her in he felt as though all speech was irrelevant. There were no words to describe her, so he took her hand in his and with a low bow placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. Tom and Sabine looked on with delight and a soft sigh. How could someone so young look at their daughter like she was his whole world. Some could spend a lifetime searching for it, never finding it yet here they were, and it filled her parents with joy.

Once they were in the car, Gorilla slid up the partition and Adrien pulled Marinette over to him for a proper kiss before bringing out a small velvet pouch from his pocket and giving it to her.

"Adrien, what have you gone and spent your money on this time." Marinette felt bad at how much Adrien had been spoiling her, although she knew he loved it.

"Actually it's kind of priceless, just like you."

Tikki flew up, keen to see what the present was, while Plagg pretended not to be interested. Plagg didn't like to admit it out loud, but he really did like Marinette. Since they had discovered who they were, she always kept extra cheese on hand especially for him, not to mention the cheese puffs from the bakery. He also had to admit, she gave the best head scratches.

"Oh my!" Marinette exclaimed as she pulled out her gift from the bag. It was a delicate rose gold bangle with an eternity symbol made of diamonds. She looked at him with wide eyes. He just smiled and taking the bangle from her hand, he clipped it onto her left wrist.

"It belonged to my mother." Marinette gasped, realising how important this would have been to him. "She told me once that I should give it to the girl I want to spend forever with." Marinette's eyes brimmed with tears. How is it that he keeps making her fall in love with him all over again? He held onto both of her hands, the street lights reflecting in her eyes as they drove by. "You asked me the other night about what I want. I know people will probably say we're too young to know what we want, but I'm tired of living my life the way other people dictate. I already know that we are destined to spend our lifetime together, not just as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as Adrien and Marinette. I don't see the point in waiting months to give this to you just for the sake of other people's expectations. I know that I love you, and this is a promise for that lifetime ahead of us." He gave her a soft kiss on her smiling lips before leaning his forehead against hers. "Someday I'll give you the ring that matches it."

Marinette's nerves kicked into high gear when they arrived at Le Grand Paris Hotel. Still overwhelmed by Adrien's gift, and the words that went with it, she carefully took his hand as they exited the car. He definitely cut an impressive figure in his black Gabriel tailored three piece suit. Marinette couldn't help but envision him in his mask and cat ears wearing that. Now that was a smoking hot image. _No_, _bad Marinette. Concentrate or you'll fall over and embarrass yourself_!

Adrien was no stranger to red carpet events, although he was no fan of them either. It made all the difference having Marinette beside him. He could see all the eyes admiring her and he felt he stood a little taller, proud that she was with him. There were dozens of flashbulbs and shouts from the paparazzi that lined the entrance. "Just follow my lead." He whispered as she took his arm. He could tell she was nervous. "I'll do all the talking, you just be beautiful you and let them see the dress, okay?" A blush swept across her cheeks. He hoped that she would never stop doing that.

Waving at the cameras, he made his way over to Nadja Chamack. They had an agreement with TVi News and he knew she would be less intrusive than some of the other reporters for that reason. "...And here comes Paris's former most eligible bachelor Adrien Agreste and the lovely young lady that took him off the market. Fashion first though, tell us about what you are both wearing."

"Mine is from my father's mens formal collection, but Marinette is wearing an exclusive design from the upcoming _Gabriel_ Summer Collection." Stepping back slightly, but still holding her hand, Adrien guided Marinette into a twirl as light bulbs flashed around her. Seeing his face light up with love and pride, Marinette confidently posed, smiling for the photographers before retaking Adrien's arm. Looking into each other's eyes, for just a moment, they forgot everyone around them.

"Well, with looks like that, I guess there is no need to ask how she stole you away." Even Nadja couldn't help but smile at the pair. "Can we expect Marinette to grace a future photoshoot with you?"

"Marinette is a designer, although she would make a beautiful model." Marinette buried her head in his arm as he laughed. "But I'm sure you will see me wearing her designs soon."

"Adrikins!" Adrien and Marinette both turned to see Chloe, who warmly greeted them with kisses to both cheeks.

"Of course, here is Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris." Nadja held her hand to her earpiece with a puzzled look before continuing. "Chloe, rumours are circulating that Marinette stole your man here, any comment on that?" The trio stared dumbfounded before Chloe recovered enough to speak.

"That's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Adrien is my oldest friend and I am happy for him and Marinette." She looked down the barrel of the TV camera. "I will be wearing Marinette's original design tonight which the viewers at home can bid on live during the event." She winked down the camera with a flirtatious flare before making her farewells and guiding Adrien and Marinette with her.

"Miss Bourgeois," Nadja called out "but isn't it true that you and Adrien had carried on a secret romance for over a year?" Several reporters suddenly fell silent, waiting for a reply. Adrien and Marinette shared worried and confused looks, but Chloe was rapidly losing her cool. She was going to make sure her father would have a few choice words with the network tomorrow. Turning around she took Marinette's left hand and held it up to Nadja. "I'm not the one wearing his mother's eternity bangle. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a show to organise." Linking her arms with both Adrien and Marinette, they headed into the hotel.

"What was that about?" Adrien exclaimed as they walked through the foyer towards the ballroom. "Nadja isn't usually like that at official events and where were those stories coming from."

"Lila's here." Chloe spoke through gritted teeth, lowering her voice. "I tried to get her kicked out but her mother is a Diplomat and brought her as her guest. I can only imagine she was behind it and she's going to be sorry. Don't worry, I've got Jean-Marc watching her. If she moves out of that seat I'll be on her. I'm not having her ruin this event with a damn akuma!" She turned to Marinette "Sorry about losing my cool back there. Adrien told me about the bracelet yesterday and I thought that was the best way to end the conversation." Marinette just nodded "Now you two head out back and get organised, I need to find where Giorgio wandered off to."

Backstage could best be described as organised chaos. Most of their classmates had backstage roles and everyone was in a flurry. Adrien was going to be opening the night and needed fitting into his Phantom of the Opera mask. Once makeup left the dressing room, Marinette carefully wiped down his suit and checked his mask was secure. Adrien could see there was worry behind her eyes. He took her hand and brought it lovingly to his lips before looking up at her. It was so Chat, and yet so Adrien. "Penny for your thoughts m'lady?"

"It's nothing really." She tried to smile sweetly, but she knew Adrien could see through it. He pulled her onto his lap, rubbing gentle circles on her back as she leaned her head onto his.

"Marinette, please don't worry about what they say. It might be Lila's lies today, but it will be someone else's tomorrow. The paparazzi have been trying to tie me to Chloe since forever. Water off a duck's back, or a bee's back in Chloe's case." She had to giggle at that. Adrien hated that being with him could cause Marinette to be on the receiving end of gossip and jealous lies. He wished he could protect her from that enviable storm, but he knew he couldn't. He heard her sigh heavily and he pulled back cupping her face in his hand and looking into her eyes. "Hey, none of that now. You don't have to worry because I'm always going to be here, by your side. They can't really ever touch us unless we let them, and we won't. You and me against the world, remember?"

Marinette nodded. Adrien gently brought her lips to his, mindful not to disturb the Phantom mask he was wearing. It was only a short gentle kiss, but one to let her know everything would be alright. There came a knocking at the dressing room door and when Adrien called out, Luka popped his head around.

"Ah, Marinette? Um...sorry to disturb you but I've got a costume problem and they said I might find you here." Marinette got up and called him in and Adrien held out his hand, greeting him warmly and inviting him to take his seat. Although Adrien knew Luka had taken an interest in Marinette in the past, he wasn't concerned. Most of the boys in the class had taken an interest in Marinette at some point, and he couldn't really blame them. Heck, he'd even tried to help set Nino up with her once. He cringed thinking about it now. Thank goodness Ladybug had thrown Nino in the cage with Alya that day.

Marinette inspected the tear in Luka's costume. The seam had come apart on the sleeve. She couldn't imagine how that would have happened on its own, but it was a simple fix and she got out her sewing kit to repair it. The three made small talk about Kitty Section and Jagged Stone's new album before Adrien was given his 10 minute call to take his starting position. He leaned over and kissed Marinette on the cheek. "Coming out to watch Princess?"

She smiled at him sweetly. "Wouldn't miss it, my Angel of Music." She winked at him cheekily.

Luka watched as Adrien left, suppressing a sigh he desperately wanted to release. He looked at Marinette as she concentrated on the repair. She was so close to him he could see the freckles that dusted her nose and the lights that reflected in her blue eyes under her lashes. He closed his eyes turning his head. His heart hurt. He had come so close, but somehow he always knew she was never going to his. Still, he regretted not trying when he had the chance. That day at the ice skating he told her to go talk to Adrien. Why did he do that? He still remembered the feel of her lips against his cheek, before he let her go. Even if she hadn't stayed, even if she still had left him and gone to Adrien as he suspected she would have eventually, it would have been worth it. He had wanted so badly to hold her, to sweep her away to have her love him instead. _No matter how short a time, it would have been worth it to have called her_ _mine_. Luka had seen the press statement from Gabriel Agreste and he had watched them at the rehearsal, but he needed to know for himself. He had to see if what they had was real and this was the only way he could think of. As she stitched the threads he caught a glimpse of her rose gold and diamond eternity bangle.

"Must be nice to get showered in expensive gifts." Luka bit his lip and cringed. He shouldn't have said that and it wasn't like him at all. He couldn't bring himself to hate Adrien, even though he wanted to. He wanted to fight him for her, but she was never his to claim. Still, that was a cheap shot because he knew Marinette wasn't a materialistic person. She would never be with someone for money, or fame, or position. He knew better than that - he knew her better than that.

Marinette looked at him stunned by such an uncharacteristic outburst. "It was his mother's." She offered quietly as she knotted the end of the thread.

"Oh." Now he was really kicking himself. It was sentimental, and he'd stuck his foot in it. " I..I'm sorry, ah..that was really uncalled for." He looked away sheepishly. "Adrien's a nice guy, I'm happy for you."

Marinette understood. She knew Luka had feelings for her, he'd told her as much before. She had hoped that he might have gotten over her by now, but clearly he was hurting and she could see it in his eyes. She wished there was something she could say to him, but she didn't know what. How could she explain to him that she fell in love with Adrien at 14 in the rain, or that their Miraculous meant her and Adrien were destined to be together? She always liked Luka and maybe in another lifetime things might have been different. Deep down though, Marinette believed even if she lived a hundred lifetimes she would always choose Adrien. The bell for the 5 minute call rang.

"I, ah, should go find Juleka and make sure the band is organised." He stood up and gave Marinette a soft smile. "We should catch up for a jamming session. Adrien was pretty good on the keyboard if I remember."

"I'm sure he'd love to. Good luck out there." Marinette patted him on the arm. Her touch still made his heart skip a beat.

She followed Luka out from the dressing rooms and headed to the wings. Mayor Bourgeois had been addressing the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please welcome to the stage Adrien Agreste performing 'Music of the Night' from Phantom of the Opera." Adrien walked out onto the stage to thunderous applause and as he took his place at the piano, his eyes found Marinette's. Throughout the song he would look over to her and see her smiling back at him. Luka was on the other wing, just hidden from view, and painfully watched the loving glances between the pair. He had told Marinette once that she had been the music inside his head. He had wanted her to be his muse, his music of the night. It was hard for him to watch, but it gave him closure. He ran his fingers over the seam Marinette had just repaired. His heart would heal in time. He would put his feelings into his music, maybe write a song about it and move on, but for tonight he'll mourn that lost chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel sat with Natalie watching the live broadcast of the Charity Auction. He was not concerned by the idle gossip Nadja Chamuck was dishing up as news, although he would be having a word or two with the network about it. He was however trying to deal with the fact that Adrien had given Marinette Emilie's eternity bangle. A bangle Gabrel had given to her as a wedding gift. Of course it was Adrien's to do with as he wanted, he couldn't very well stop him. For some reason Emilie had given it to Adrien before they left on that fateful trip to Tibet. The truth of the matter was that Adrien had been dating this girl for barely a week and yet he had given her something which Gabriel knew Adrien held very dear to him. Was there something more to this that he was missing? He knew Adrien was an emotional person, but at 18 was he seriously suggesting that this Maintette was the one? Gabriel recalled Adrien had said he and Marinette had been close friends for a few years but still. Watching them on the red carpet, there was absolutely no denying the chemistry between them, that tight bond like they had already spent a lifetime together. Perhaps it was a prang of jealousy Gabriel felt, or the pain of past memories that haunted him.

Natalie watched Gabriel with concern in her eyes. He was looking pale and gaunt and she was worried about him. His health had not improved since that failed akuma attempt. Several times as the cameras had spanned the room they had caught sight of Lila Rossi sitting with her mother. They both knew she was waiting for an akuma as she kept looking around the room, but Gabriel made no move to appease her. While Nooroo had recovered somewhat, he still was not in a position to hold a transformation for long, not without healing from the guardian. Besides, Gabriel was now in two minds about what he should do. On the one hand was the chance to bring Emilie back, and erase their mistakes. On the other was Adrien and the happiness and love he had found with Marinette. He had to concede that Adrien was no longer a child desperately seeking a mothers love, but a young man himself in love with plans of his own, if the bracelet was any indication. Was their love real enough to replace that hole in their lives?

As the night was drawing to a close, Adrien and Chloe performed their duet. Gabriel cringed slightly at Chloe's performance, but he simply couldn't convince Marinette to replace her. He had to admit, he respected the girl for not taking advantage of the situation. Chloe took to the runway to show off the dress which fitted her perfectly, as Gabriel knew it would and the numbers on the screen started to rise as the bids came in. Gabriel was more than pleased with the outfit and he had already shown it around privately before the auction. Adrien was then seen to duck off stage and re-emerge with Marinette. Indicating for his head mic to be turned back on he addressed the crowd as Chloe posed to the side of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on behalf of Mayor Bourgeois and my father Gabriel Agreste I'd like to thank you for your generosity tonight. As final bids come in for the dress that Chloe is wearing, a one of a kind I might add, I would like to introduce to you the designer, my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Gabriel was about to switch off the broadcast when Adrien suddenly grabbed up his girlfriend by the waist, tipping her back slightly and planting a highly passionate kiss to the delight of the live audience. Needless to say, bidding on the dress skyrocketed. Nathalie's eyes shot towards Gabriel as he leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "No, it can't be." He almost whispered.

Nathalie realised Gabriel's eyes were not focused on the pair kissing. Adrien's right hand came up to caress Marinette's face, the stage lights catching his silver ring. As he ran his hand into her hair, Gabriel became focused on the dark studs on Marinette's ear resting next to the ring on Adrien's finger. Gabriel stood up with a gasp. He had thought it once before, he'd questioned where the ring had come from and why his son always wore it. Then the earrings, so out of place with the formal attire, something a student of fashion would never do. Now it all made perfect sense. This was no ordinary girlfriend. This was a relationship three years in the making, this was the other half, the light to the dark, creation to destruction. Marinette was the Ladybug to Adrien's Chat Noir - he couldn't be mistaken this time, it had to be. Gabriel felt the whole world crashing down on his head.

"Sir, are you alright." Nathalie became alarmed and stood as Gabriel's eyes widened. "Gabriel what's wrong?"

Gabriel was gasping for breath. "Nathalie, what have I done, what have...ahhh." Gabriel staggered forward as he clutched a hand to his chest before collapsing on the ground.

Back at Le Grand Paris Hotel, Marinette and Adrien were finally able to catch up with Alya and Nino, who had been busy all night with jobs backstage. "Dude, when you fall, you fall hard." Nino wrapped an arm around his bro as Alya admired Marinette's eternity bangle.

"What can I say my man, she's my everything." The two young men looked over at their girls who were talking excitedly a few steps away while they waited for Adrien's driver to arrive. By all accounts the charity auction had been a great success. Adrien was expecting to cop an earful from his father about that kiss at the end, but he really couldn't bring himself to care because it was worth it. He'd found the love of his life, and he wanted the world to know about it, especially after that tabloid rubbish when they arrived.

"Babe, where's my eternity bangle? You've got a lot of catching up to do boy." Alya pouted playfully.

"Oh well….ah...I...ah…" Nino scratched the top of his head while becoming more flustered as Adrien laughed at his obvious discomfort.

"Relax Nino, I'm kidding." Nino let out a breath of relief he didn't realise he was holding with a half giggle. "Well, a little bit kidding." Nino was no longer feeling so relieved and the others laughed at his expense. Adrien's phone rang and when he saw it was Nathalie he moved to take the call on the other side of the lobby where there was less foot traffic.

"Alright girl be honest with me, what did you really get up to when you were in Adrien's room during the storm?" Alya raised a suggestive eyebrow and Marinette could feel her whole face going red.

"Alya, really! What do you take me for? We did nothing of the sort. Adrien is nothing short of a total gentleman I'll have you know. Besides I had a nightmare he had to wake me up from. Trust me, it was not a pretty sight." Marinette still had the heebie jeebies thinking about it.

"Okay, okay, I'll believe you." Alya reluctantly conceded. "But I'm telling you now, that boy is a keeper. Don't you be letting him go after all the effort we went into for this." She wagged a finger at Marinette who just smiled back.

"Don't worry Alya. I'm never letting him go." Marinette then heard a loud scoff behind her. Turning, her and Alya caught the glaring eye of Lila as she walked past with her mother. If looks could kill, she had it in her eyes.

"What's her problem." Alya folded her arms, returning Lila's stare until the other girl turned away.

"I think she has it in for us since she got exposed. Nadja Chamack was asking us some weird questions which Chloe seems to have thought Lila was behind."

"Honestly, I feel like the biggest idiot for ever believing her crap." Alya said shaking her head.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You weren't the only one."

"Dude, what's up?" Nino's voice was laced in concern, bringing Alya and Marinette's attention. Adrien's face was devoid of colour and his eyes were dark with worry. Without a word Marinette was straight to his side, his arms immediately wrapping around her, holding her tight.

"It's my father." His voice was shaking. She held him, waiting for him to continue. "He's had a heart attack. Nathalie is with him at the hospital."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She felt his head nod against hers before he lifted it to look at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't worry about us dude, Alya and I can catch a cab. You just go." Nino and Alya hugged their best friends before they parted ways.

It was well after midnight by the time the two teens made their way through the hospital, still dressed in their formal attire, although Adrien had discarded the vest and tie in the car. Heading up to intensive care, they found Nathalie sitting alone in the waiting room, looking down into her empty coffee cup. She looked up as they entered, and Adrien could see her eyes puffy from tears. Without thinking, Adrien immediately sat beside her, and put his arms around her. Nathalie stiffened at first, not used to many displays of affection in the Agreste house, but soon she wrapped her arms around the boy, taking the comfort he was so willingly offering to her.

The doctor soon came in with the news that Gabriel was alive but weak. Despite the surgery, the doctors were perplexed at the nature of the heart attack as there appeared to be no obvious cause, yet his heart was distinctly damaged and weakened. The only conclusion they could make was that Gabriel had worked himself towards an attack with long, stressful work hours, little sleep and poor nutrition. Nathalie knew the truth behind Gabriel's declining health, but she was unable to say anything. It scared her that if she had not stopped herself when she did, it could have been her in that hospital bed, or worse. Adrien though accepted the doctor's explanation without question. He was acutely aware that his father had not taken much care of himself in the years since his mother's disappearance and had been refusing to seek help earlier.

"Can we see him?" Adrien asked, taking Marinette's hand.

"Only family is allowed in at this hour." The doctor said curtly, looking at both Nathalie and Marinette. Adrien pulled Marinette closer to him.

"She is my family." He said firmly. The doctor gave another stoney look at Marinette before softening his worn features and giving a short nod. Adrien sent Nathalie home to get some sleep before following the doctor into a private room.

Adrien had never seen his father look so helpless before. Gabriel was asleep, hooked up to bags and monitors. His face pale, his hair flat and his impeccable attire replaced by a hospital gown. He no longer looked the towering oppressive figure that Adrien was afraid of for so long, now he looked older and vulnerable. Gabriel would recover, but he was never going to be the man he was before and Adrien suddenly felt a great weight on his shoulders.

Adrien sat in a chair by the bed. Marinette grabbing another to sit beside him. She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, a silent message to let him know she was there for him. He had called her his family and he meant it. She was his family, his home, his happy place and he knew she would always be there. He looked at the bangle he'd given her and picking up her hand, gently kissed the inside of her wrist before holding her hand in his next to his heart, because that was where she would always belong. There was no need to speak, because he could see the world in her eyes and in her smile. The two together kept their silent bedside vigil until they both fell asleep.

A slither of daylight peaked between the cracks of the hospital curtains. Gabriel slowly opened his eyes as his consciousness gradually came back to him. At first, his memories were a blur. He slowly became aware of the starkness of the room and the crinkling discomfort of the hospital pillow. There was a dull pain in his chest. He heard the gentle beeping of the monitor he was hooked up to and the tubes connected to a cannula in his hand and oxygen blowing into his nostrils. Then there was the sound of breathing that was not his own. Turning his head towards the sound, he caught his breath at the sight beside him. In one seat was Adrien, his black shirt unbuttoned at the top, his hair messy and hanging in his eyes and his head resting on another's. Next to him was Marinette, still in her dress from the night before. Adrien's jacket was around her shoulders as her head rested on the broad shoulder of the boy next to her. Casting his eyes down slightly Gabriel found their hands entwined, Emilie's eternity bangle glistening in the early morning light.

"Death had paid a visit last night" he thought to himself. Staring into the face of his own mortality Gabriel closed his eyes and did something he had not done in over 3 years, he allowed himself to feel. He finally allowed himself to grieve for Emilie and the life they once had. A hot tear ran down his cheek. He remembered what it was like to be in love with every fibre of your being. He mourned Emilie's warmth that had filled their house and their lives - until the day Marinette came. He looked back over at the sleeping girl, who had stayed there all night just because she knew Adrien needed her to be. He believed without a doubt in his mind, he had found Ladybug and Chat Noir. A heavy realisation hit him that he had been battling against his own son for the last three years and that Adrien in turn, had laid his life on the line for the girl now sleeping in his embrace. It might have been the fate of the Miraculous that brought them together, but Gabriel couldn't doubt the love they had for one another. Maybe it would be enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel sat up in his bed, thankful that after a week in the hospital he was finally home and in his own room. He smiled to himself as he allowed Marinette to fuss over him, giving him extra pillows and making sure he was comfortable. While he had been in the hospital, Marinette came many times with and without Adrien, to keep Gabriel company, bringing pastries from the bakery and sharing some of her sketchbook designs. Gabriel could see why Adrien loved her croissants so much - they really were the best in Paris. He also understood why his son loved the girl. Ladybug was not an enemy, she stood for justice and truth. Marinette and Ladybug represented everything that was right and good in the world, something that was pure and wholesome, like Emilie. Watching Adrien with her, Gabriel became acutely aware that his son was every bit the same as his mother. He might be they welder of destruction, but he knew when to use it for the right purpose. Gabriel couldn't help the feeling of awe and pride at the fact that such a power had been placed in the hands of a then 15 year old. He had underestimated his son and he remembered back to the many compliments that Marinette had said about him that night of the storm. Adrien deserved more than what he had given him credit for and it was something he intended to remedy.

"Adrien, Marinette, come sit with me a moment. I would like to discuss something with you." Adrien pulled over a chair while Marinette sat on the edge of the bed. Nathalie, who had been passing by, was also beckoned into the room.

"Over the last week I've had a lot of time to think." He closed his eyes momentarily before continuing. "I've realised quite a bit about myself that I am not proud of." He looked over at Adrien. "Son, I need to apologise to you. When your mother disappeared I was not there for you physically or emotionally. A lot of mistakes were made and I didn't know how to deal with the situation which led to some bad choices on my part. My actions, and more importantly inaction…" Gabriel struggled to find the right words. Emotional expression had never been his strong point but it was important now. "I let you suffer for it. I was wrong to try and shut you away in this house and try to control your life. Despite everything, you have excelled at school and still committed to everything your tight schedule threw at you. You are well liked by your peers and you found someone who complements you both personally and professionally. I am so proud of the man you are and I want to try and repair the damage I have caused to our relationship… if it's not too late."

Marinette and Adrien both had tears in their eyes as Adrien rose from his seat. Wrapping his arms around the older man, he let the tears fall as Marinette placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's never too late father." He said looking into the older man's gaze. Gabriel nodded, a hint of a smile on his lips and a softness in his eyes.

"Adrien, once the school year is completed and you have graduated, I would like you to work with the team that is spearheading our expansion into Shanghai. Nathalie will assist you. You will need to start learning the ropes of the company so that you can assume more of the responsibilities that I will no longer be able to do." Adrien stared at his father in disbelief, turning to Marinette to confirm she heard the same. The pure excitement in her face told him that she did.

"Father, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I will have Nathalie scale back some of your other commitments to free up some time for you to spend at the office as well time for Marinette. I would like for you to be involved with some modeling as you are still considered the face of the company, but I will not force you to if you really don't want to." Adrien grinned like a Cheshire Cat. Gabriel could see clearly the Chat Noir in his son that he had missed all along.

"As long as there is no more swimsuits or underwear then I'm all good, okay?" Gabriel nodded in agreement before turning his attention to Marinette. She was surprised when Gabriel picked up her hand holding it in both of his.

"Marinette, I have been talking with the head of our design team. They are impressed with your work and want to take you on as an intern over the summer." Now it was Marinette's turn to sit speechless. "Furthermore, I am fortunate to be good friends with the Chancellor at ESMOD who after seeing some of your samples and the dress from the auction, is happy to take you on a full scholarship after the summer."

Adrien could hardly contain himself, throwing his arms around Marinette before planting a solid kiss on her lips, not even caring Natalie and his father were watching. She looked at his excited face before turning back to Gabriel. "Mr Agreste, I'm so overwhelmed by your generosity, but I simply can't accept this. I haven't done anything to deserve…" Marinette stopped when Gabriel put a hand up to her.

"I owe you more than you know Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Your presence in our lives has opened my eyes and I am eternally grateful. Adrien for his many talents, is not a designer and he will need your skills and opinions. Besides, I want to make sure that talent such as your doesn't end up at one of my rivals." Marinette had to laugh at a very distinct smirk that crept across the older Agreste's face. Never in a million years would she have believed Adrien could have inherited that look from his stoney stalwart father.

Having finally convinced Marinette to accept his offer, Gabriel sent her out to phone her parents with the news. Being the organised man he is, he had already discussed the proposition with them on the phone so he knew they would be waiting for her call. "Adrien, I have one more thing for you, if you wouldn't mind Nathalie." Gabriel motioned to Nathalie to bring him a small box from his desk. Handing it to Adrien, his son opened it to find inside a princess cut solitaire diamond on a rose gold band.

"Mother's engagement ring? Does this mean…?" Gabriel nodded, closing his son's hands around the jewellery box.

"Put it somewhere safe until the time is right." Adrien shook his head in disbelief. "Son, believe me when I tell you that is an extraordinary girl you have there. When you find someone like that you hang onto them with both hands. Trust me, I know." He patted Adrien's hand that held the box. "You make sure that girl is an Agreste someday."

Adrien could feel his face turning pink but he didn't care. With a smile, he tucked the ring box into his pocket. If someone had told him even 6 weeks ago that he would be sitting here with his father being given approval for his future wife, he would have thought you were high on something. Adrien felt almost giddy at the 360 his life had turned, but if he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up.

When Marinette returned, Gabriel insisted the two teens not feel obliged to keep him company, and should go out to dinner. Once they had left the room Natalie looked over to Gabriel, trying to mask the surprise on her face.

"How long do you think he will wait?" Gabriel only gave a half shrug.

"If I were a betting man, I would say it will be on her finger by New Year."

"But aren't they a bit young?"

"Does it matter?" Gabriel called Nathalie over patting the bed for her to sit beside him before pulling out an envelope he had tucked under his pillow.

"Nathalie, I want you to lock this letter in the safe with the two Miraculous. When the time comes, give it to Adrien." Nathalie took the letter hesidently. It simply had 'Adrien' written on the front, the back sealed with a Gabriel butterfly motif. "It explains everything. I'm sure Adrien will return the Miraculous to the guardian. I have also absolved you of any wrongdoing. No one knows the business as well as you do and they will need you here to help them." Nathalie thought she could hear Gabriel's voice begin to crack towards the end.

"Your not going to tell him yourself?"

"And have him hate me? No. If it was just Adrien, then maybe he might have forgiven me, but I put her in danger. That would not be so easily forgive and I don't blame him for that. No I have a chance to right some of my wrongs and I'm going to rebuild what I can with what time I have left." Nathalie stared at him as she fought back the tears that were threatening to unleash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriel wouldn't look at her.

"I asked the doctor not to say anything to Adrien, but my time here is...limited. I'm not sure how long I have but I'll be damned if I spend it with Adrien hating me. At least he will have something better to remember me by." Nathalie eyed the envelope before looking back at him.

"What about Emilie?" She asked quietly. Gabriel placed his hand on hers, curling his fingers around.

"She's dead Nathalie, she'd been gone a long time. The chamber keeps her preserved, but there is no life there. I just could never bring myself to fully acknowledge that until now. I have explained my wishes in the letter. I want her to be laid in the family crypt along side me, it has all been arranged. Adrien will have a chance to see her and mourn her loss, he deserves to be able to have some closure too." Nathalie was no longer able to hold her tears back as they streaks down her cheeks. "You were right, the price was too high Nathalie. You tried to warn me once before and I wouldn't listen. Ladybug or not, I can't sacrifice Marinette for Emilie. Before, I could convince myself with a thousand reasons why it didn't matter, but Ladybug is no longer just a faceless mask, she's a real person. More than that though, she is the same person that my son loves." Pulling Natalie closer, Gabriel wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest. "What matters now is the future of the company. This fashion house was mine and Emilile's dream and our legacy to Adrien. Marinette is the right girl to stand beside him and take Emilie's legacy into the future. It's time I started looking forward, not backwards." Gabriel paused for a moment before he continued.

"I never deserved your loyalty Nathalie..." He pulled her hand up and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Nathalie looked up at him over her glasses. "...and I never deserved your love. I allowed myself to be swallowed up in my grief blinding me to both you and Adrien and I am sorry. I'm going to do what I can to make it up to you."

They sat in the quiet of the room, Gabriel still holding Nathalie until the quiet was shattered by the sounds of laughter as Adrien and Marinette ran through the house chasing each other before running out the door.

"What about Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Nathalie asked. Gabriel shook his head.

"Not everyone needs an akuma or even a Miraculous to be a threat. There will always be those who wish to do evil and Paris will always need its heroes. I'm not about to stand in their way. Not anymore."


	15. Chapter 15

Bright and early on a Saturday summer morning, the bell above the Dupain-Cheng bakery door chimed and a familiar set of emerald eyes and golden hair came smiling in. "Good morning Tom, Sabine. Is Marinette up yet?"

Sabine shook her head like she does most weeks. "You know what she's like dear. She's already slept through two alarms this morning. Why don't you go up and give it a try, you seem to have better luck getting her up than I do."

Entering into Marinette's room, Adrien was greeted with a cheek hug from Tikki before heading over to a sleeping Marinette. Her hair was everywhere, there was one leg hanging off the bed and was that drool? Adrien smiled as he leaned down and sweeping her hair away kissed his sleeping beauty on the cheek. "Bugaboo, it's time to get up."

"Nooo, Bugaboo sleep now." Marinette pulled the sheet over her head. Alya had warned Adrien before about the perils of trying to wake up sleepy Marinette.

"Come on sleepy head, you know your parents are waiting on you to come and help and it's too hot to stay in bed anyway. Besides, after last week you said I was not allowed to attempt frosting anymore cupcakes without supervision." Marinette flopped the sheet back down and squinted at Adrien.

"Well maybe a certain black cat shouldn't have kept me out so late last night." A playful smirk spread across Adrien's face.

"It was your idea to go for a run m'lady. It's not my fault I lost track of time. After all, you are quite distracting." He gave her a cheeky wink, but the groan and eye roll he got in reply only made him laugh.

"Hey, where are my cheese puffs. I was promised cheese puffs after having to put up with you pair yesterday." Plagg huffed, ignoring the deadpan look Tikki was giving him.

Eventually, Marinette got herself organised and made her way down to the bakery and her awaiting breakfast and coffee. The regular customers had become accustomed to the handsome blonde helping out around the bakery of a Saturday morning, but every now and then someone would pull a phone out to 'sneak' a pic. They usually were not being quite as subtle as perhaps they thought they were. Marinette used to get upset about people invading Adrien's privacy like that, but he would just shrug. As his father would say 'any publicity is good publicity' and right now there was no denying that Saturday morning trade at the bakery had increased quite a bit in the last few weeks.

After breakfast, Marinette once again attempted to teach Adrien the finer points of frosting cupcakes, with the same disastrous results. How on earth he ended up with more frosting on himself then the cakes was anyone's guess. "Well at least you managed to keep the mess to your apron this time and not all over your clothes and hair." Marinette quipped "Maybe you're improving after all." Adrien pouted as he heard Plagg sniggering at him through his shirt, however the threat of no more of Marinette's cheese puffs soon quieted him down.

"Haha m'lady, how about I share some of my frosting with you." With his arms stretch out he puckered up his lips before Marinette ran screaming around the kitchen. She didn't get far before Adrien caught up to her, picking her up and causing the frosting on his apron to squish into hers as he planted a kiss on her lips. Tom and Sabine just shook their heads at them with a smile.

By mid morning, Adrien and Marinette had cleaned up most of the mess from the cupcake frosting when a very excited Alya came rushing into the bakery with Nino in tow.

"Marinette, did you check out the Ladyblog this morning? It is going off girl!" Marinette and Adrien just looked at each other blankly as Alya pulled up her phone. Peering over Alya's shoulder, Marinette realised that the photos were of Ladybug and Chat Noir high up on the Eiffel Tower with their arms wrapped around each other in a fairly heated kiss behind the beams.

Marinette and Adrien were certain they were high enough, and that it was late enough, not to have been spotted. Marinette was desperately trying to keep a neutral face, but she couldn't fight the blush that starting to bloom over her cheeks. The beaming smile Adrien had was not helping. "You know that's pretty high up there." Adrien mused. "I wonder how they got those kinds of pictures."

"Drones dude." Nino nodded with a knowing smile. "High grade too judging by the quality of the pics."

"I knew there was something going on with those two! They have been acting weirdly for weeks now. Ladybug can't deny they are in a relationship anymore. I mean who can blame her though, Chat is pretty hot in that black leather suit. Just check out those muscles." Alya zoomed in the photo to highlight her point. Nino shifted uncomfortably before Alya laughed and patted his face. "Don't worry about it babe, slow and steady wins the race remember." She winked at him and he smiled, catching the hidden reference.

By this point Marinette's blush was almost aflame between Alya's appreciation for Chats anatomy and especially with the almost smug look on Adrien's face. She could tell the Kitty was thoroughly enjoying this! Alya burst out laughing at her.

"Girl, I don't know what your so embarrassed about. It's no different to what I've seen you and Sunshine here get up too in the locker room when you think no one is looking." If that was supposed to help reduce the blush, it was not having the desired effect. "Anyway, the real reason we dropped by is we're on our way to catch up with some of the gang and go to the movies, wanna come?"

"Oh, normally we would, but we were just about to head off to the shops to get some party supplies for my birthday next week." Marinette was the last of their foursome to turn 18, and just in time before graduation. She was planning a lunchtime party in the park for family and friends, before Adrien was going to whisk her away to a secret dinner location. Marinette had already figured out that with Adrien secret almost always equaled expensive, but she had given up on arguing with him about it. Spoiling her made him happy, and she loved seeing her Kitty happy. "Why don't you both come back later and join us for dinner."

"Oh yeah, count me in. Your mum is the best cook ever." Nino was almost salivating at the thought.

After parting ways with Alya and Nino, Marinette and Adrien continued on hand in hand to the party supply store. Marinette already knew exactly what she wanted, but that didn't stop Adrien poking around and making his own suggestions. "Oh look, they have Ladybug and Chat Noir themed decorations." He grabbed a Ladybug mask and tried it on striking a pose. "Don't you think I make a bugtastic Ladybug?" Marinette could only roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Nope, I have to agree with Alya on this one. I definitely prefer my Kitty in his black leather."

"Meow m'lady." Adrien pulled his best Chat Noir smirk (which looked really strange under a Ladybug mask) and wrapped his arms around her. "I could picture you in black leather and cat ears." Marinette playfully pushed him away.

"Down Kitten. I'm pretty sure Catwoman is already spoken for. Besides, I seriously doubt I could ever keep up with Plagg's bottomless pit he calls his stomach." Said black kwami could be heard scoffing under Adrien's shirt, while a giggle drifted up from Marinette's bag.

Adrien and Marinette spent a lazy afternoon enjoying the sun in the park. Sitting under a shady tree, Marinette sat with her back against the trunk, gently running her fingers through Adrien's hair as he laid his head in her lap. Had he been transformed, Adrien was certain he would have been purring. Summer was here and Adrien loved to just lose himself in these moments. They didn't have to speak, but just be present and he could feel her love through the simple act of the movement of Marinette's hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he listened as Marinette hummed a little tune. If he could stop time from moving, he would bottle up these moments. The tranquility was interrupted by the beeping of a text message on Marinette's phone.

"Ha!" She exclaimed. Adrien opened his eyes and looked up at her. "It's Alya. She's at the movies now and one of our classmates said they heard Lila will be in Italy with her mother for the summer."

"Good." Came Adrien's indigent reply. "I hope she stays there permanently." Adrien was still fuming over a photo that was released soon after the charity auction of Marinette and Luka leaving the dressing room after she had fixed his sleeve. The photo itself didn't mean much, but the innuendo in the article was offensive to not just them, but Luka also. There was not suppose to be any media backstage and Alya was the only official photographer back there. Chloe was convinced Lila had to have been behind it and must have bribed someone on the staff. Gabriel took the incident better than Adrien thought he might, his father simply telling him that he and Marinette will have to prepare themselves for this kind of 'nonsense' for the immediate future. The media will tire eventually, but for now it had Adrien worried. It also wasn't helping Adrien's father to relax, which the doctors at the hospital had said he needed to do.

Nathalie had convinced Gabriel to go with her to a health spa for the weekend to try and get him to take some time for himself. Adrien wasn't really sure how well that would go, but he had noticed his father and Nathalie were spending a lot more time together, and not just professionally. She would also often join them for dinner which Adrien had to admit was really nice.

Adrien knew his father was keeping the truth of his illness from him. He was not improving, and yet he was still refusing any doctors or treatment. Gabriel was at least letting Nathalie take care of him, and Adrien was grateful to her for it. He had talked to Marinette about it at length the night before, and he felt his father was grooming him to take over the company sooner rather than later. While he was excited to be part of something more than modeling, by the same token he was terrified. In his heart, he believed his father was dying. There was no other explanation for the turn of events that had taken place. It was like Gabriel was trying to put final plans in place. Adrien didn't ask too much of his father though, because he finally felt he had his father back even if it wasn't going to last long and he was going to savour this time they had together.

That night at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Adrien looked at all the people who sat around the dinner table. He watched Alya and Nino as they passed the plates of food to each other, playfully teasing and laughing. Nino was his best friend, the brother he never had. He knew that Nino would always have his back as Alya would have Marinette's. He couldn't ask for better friends.

Adrien then let his eyes drift over to Tom and Sabine who had welcomed him into their family like he had always belonged there. Even after almost 20 years of marriage Adrien could see clearly how much they were still so very much in love. He dreamed that would be him and Marinette in the future. They were to him a representation of what parents should be. Adrien hoped that, when the time came, he could be even just half the father that Tom was. It was something to aspire to.

A text came in on his phone from Chloe. She had been invited to join them, but was attending an official function with her father, the Mayor. She had dumped Girgio a few weeks back and was sending Adrien a selfie, lips puckered up with a wink and a two finger peace sign and a caption "Have a good night you two, I know I will xx". Adrien smiled to himself, typical Chloe. She was his oldest friend, the one who had been there when there was no one else. She had her flaws as they all do but there was a heart of gold hidden under that sassy exterior for just a select few, and he was glad to be counted amongst that small number.

Adrien then let his eyes come to rest on Marinette. She was caught up in a conversation with Alya about that Ladybug and Chat Noir kiss and he could see she was still getting flustered. Alya was trying to figure out how she was going to get an interview with the heroes. Of course she didn't know that they were already planning to drop by her balcony tomorrow night and give her that elusive exclusive. Looking at Marinette, he remembered once when he had been in an excessively difficult time with his father, Marinette told him that 'friends are the family you choose for yourself.' Adrien knew that here tonight was his family, including Chloe. An extended family of people who cared, and would always be there for him. Marinette could see the far off look in Adrien's eyes. She gently reached out and touched his face.

"Everything alright." He looked into those bluebell eyes that he first fell in love with, taking her hand from his face and kissing it, the eternity bangle tapping against his fingers.

"Everything is Purrrrfect." He smiled.

After Alya and Nino left, Adrien and Marinette said goodnight to Tom and Sabine before retreating to her room and setting up a movie on her laptop. Adrien was in no hurry to return to an empty house. Snuggling up on the chaise, Adrien wrapped his arms around Marinette and relished in her warmth. Plagg told him once that seeking warmth was one of those cat tendencies that one could get from the Miraculous, but to Adrien it felt more than that. It was a reminder that he wasn't alone, because she would always be there. Like their kwamis who were snuggled up asleep on a pillow together, Adrien and Marinette were two halves of one whole. The four of them, peaceful and contented in Marinette's room were their own little family. Holding her left hand, he gently ran his thumb over her ring finger, his mind going to an unassuming little box tucked safely away in his bedroom draw.

"What's on your mind Kitty?"

"You" Marinette giggled and sat up to look at him.

"Just me?" Adrien cupped her cheek and smiled.

"Always." Wrapping his other hand around her waist he brought her to him and kissed her slowly, gently, pouring out every ounce of love he had for her. He wanted to love her the way she deserved to be loved, with all his heart and all his soul until the end of time. He had promised her forever and he would give her that, sealing that promise with every kiss, every sigh, every breath and every touch.

"I love you Marinette. I love you more than I could ever find the words to tell you."

"I love you too Adrien." She ran her fingers through his golden hair bringing her nose to his and dropping her voice to a whisper. "I'll always be here beside you. I promise."

Adrien pressed his lips back to hers, this time with more fervor and passion. Tonight the rest of the world didn't exist, there was nothing else but the two of them. No matter what the future might hold, Adrien was no longer afraid. Whatever would come their way they would face it together, because wherever Marinette was, Adrien was home.

**_*_**

**_I just want to send out a huge thank you to everyone who has read and followed this story. You are all amazing!!_**

**_This story has been cross uploaded on Wattpad, so if you have an account there, please send the story some love. _**

**_I am planning a follow up to this story as well as some shot stories/one shots, so keep an eye out for those. _**

**_Once again Thank You!!_**


End file.
